¡Rétame, pregúntame y diviértete!
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Saory - Chan (Amy) con ayuda de Marion (The Puppet) han secuestrado a los personajes nuevamente para que participen en la 4arta entrega del fanfic de preguntas, nuevos personajes, OCs, FNaF, BH6, preguntas, retos, etc. ¡entra y diviertete con nosotros!
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana fresca y tranquila en el universo de fanfiction… las aves cantaban el sol brillaba, todo era tranquilidad… pero nuestra historia comienza un poco más lejos... en un gran edificio que decía: "foro 6" una chica alta de cabello castaño oscuro rizado estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina mientras tomaba café y acariciaba a su gata Nina. Tenía un semblante sombrío.

Persona de producción: *Entra por la puerta* Saory –Chan

Saory: ¿Qué? *deja de lado su taza de café*

¿?: Están aquí

Saory: déjenlas pasar

(Persona de producción se va y deja pasar a una chica pelirroja y una chica pelinegra)

Sarah (ahora pelirroja) ¿Qué querías?

Saory: *suspira*

Puppet (la pelinegra) no tengo tiempo Saory debo de ayudar a los chicos en la pizzería

Saory: *vuelve a suspirar* lo he pensado bien…

Puppet: ¿lo harás?

Saory: yep

Sarah: ¿estas segura? No me vengas después con mamadas diciéndome que lo abandonas

Saory: esta vez pondré reglas muy estrictas

Puppet: si, como no

Saory: ¬¬" como decía, esta vez lo hare bien

Sarah: eso dijiste la primera vez, y la segunda y creo que la tercera… y resulto MAL

Saory: ya séééééeé ¬¬" ¿les llamaron?

Sarah: intente… Pitch no contesta…

Puppet: ¿a quienes debía de llamar?

Sarah/Saory: *facepalm*

Saory: *suspira* Marion Porter te dije que llamaras a Mérida y Hiccup

Puppet: no me llames por mi nombre real Bitch D:

Saory: ¿y Emma?

Sarah: ¿Emma Overland o Emma Overland?

Saory: NUESTRA Emma

Sarah: Ahhh, no quiso venir...

Saory: ¿y Mike?

Puppet: le doy miedo, cof, cof, marica, cof, cof.

Saory: entonces solo quedamos Puppet, Sarah y yo… bueno… peor es nada… ehhhh Puppet ¿llamaste a los demás?

Puppet: hice algo mejor que eso… muaja… muaja… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ *rayos caen detrás de ella*

En otro lugar del foro…

Jack: ay mi cabecita… *sentado en el piso sobándose la cabeza y no se da cuenta de que esta encadenado*

Elsa: ¿Jack? *en el mismo estado que Jack*

Jack: ¿Elsa? ¿Dónde estás?

Anna: ¿Jack, Elsa? *igual que los anteriores*

Kristoff: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Flynn: mi cabeza… Argh… lo único que recuerdo era que Slenderman me atacaba

Rapunzel: no fue Slenderman fue una chica…

Flynn: con complejo de Slenderman ¬¬

Rapunzel: *facepalm*

Jack: ¿Dónde estamos? No veo nada

Hiccup: creo que estamos encerrados

Mérida: *sarcasmo mode ON*¿tú crees?

Elsa: lo que yo recuerdo fue que estaba en mi despacho revisando cosas del reino cuando entro una chica y creo que me drogo con cloroformo…

Jack: tengo hambre…

Anna: no digas comida yo también tengo hambre…

Kristoff: ¿a qué saben chicos?

Todos: *cara de: ¿qué mierda?*

Anna: ¡miren una luz!

(Todos voltean a ver)

¿?: *Voz distorsionada de monstruo* veo que despertaron

Todos: *con miedo*

¿?: Cof, cof, perdón *voz normal de una niñata de 14 años* lo siento, creo que tengo resfrió

Jack: conozco esa voz… *jadea* ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Todos: ¿no estarás hablando de…?

Jack: *asiente*

Todos: ¡DEJENOS SALIR POR EL AMOR AL PASTEL!

Saory: *entra por la puerta* cállense… nadie los escucha… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Mérida: monstruo… ¿Qué te propones?

Saory: nada… *irradiando kawaosidad* solo divertirme un rato

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Saory: ¡ya cállense! Y salgan antes que me arrepienta

(Todos intentan escapar pero son llevados por seguridad a una bonita sala y los ponen en el sofá)

Saory: *se sienta en otro sofá* *Ajem* ¡Bienvenidos sean a!

Sarah: ¡Rétame, pregúntame y diviértete!

Saory: con nosotros la presentadora

Puppet: *with microphone* thank you Bitch… ¡hola soy Puppet y bienvenidos al show! Con nosotros la segunda presentadora

Saory: *con el micrófono* Arigato gozaimasu… ¡hola soy Saory Nanimo Fazbear!… pero díganme Saory o Amy...

Sarah: ya te conocen

Saory: es lindo volver a empezar ;3

Puppet: y con nosotros…

Saory: Jack Frost

Sarah: Elsa

Puppet: Anna y Kristoff

Saory: Mérida y Hiccup

Puppet: Rapunzel y Flynn

Sarah: Pitch

Puppet: Hans

Saory: y Chimuelo

Todos: ehhhh. ¿Hola que hacemos aquí?

Saory: retomare esto Bitches…

Jack: tienes que estar loca para hacerlo

Saory: quien dijo que Puppet y yo estamos cuerdas

Puppet:… ¬¬ no discutiré eso…

Saory: x3 bueno las reglas:

 ** _1 los reviews con retos de canciones en ellos deben de traer la letra incluida_**

 ** _2 no insultos a la autora y sus ayudantes_**

 ** _3 Mmmmm creo que es todo_**

Sarah: *facepalm*

Saory: por favor deben de respetarme esto no lo hago con fines de lucro… ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenece solo Sarah

Sarah: ¡¿Qué?!

Saory: me vendiste tu alma recuerda x3

Sarah: putha

Saory: y claro… Karumi – Kun

Karumi: *entra* holis

Fangilrs: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Saory: ¡aléjense Bitches él es mio!

Karumi: si, si, lo que sea… *abraza sobreprotectoramente a Saory*

Saory: quítate de encima… *lo empuja*

Puppet: esperamos sus reviews… aunque sean poquitos nos ayudan a seguir

Todos: *susurran* auxilio

Saory/Sarah/Puppet/Karumi: ¡silencio!

Saory: byes~

\- Saory Nanimo Fazbear


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1_

 **(Vallan a este sitio para ver el video e imaginar mejor las cosas:**

 **www.**

 **youtube.**

 **com/**

 **watch?v=**

 **b56zz3ePD_w)**

 **(Únanlo para mejores resultados)**

 **(En el set hay un escenario, donde están tres chicos *dos chicos y una chica* en posición de baile)**

 **(Comienza la música)**

 **(empiezan a bailar)**

 **I really hate you**

 **Stop getting in my way**

 **I've lost my patience**

 **When are you gonna decay**

 **I want to throw you out**

 **Just like my broken TV**

 **If you'll come back once more**

 **It shall be painful you'll see**

 **I Hope you die in a fire!**

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**

 **Hope you get shot and expire!**

 **Hope you'll be taken apart**

 **Hope this is what you desire!**

 **It's almost over**

 **Why can't you just let it fly?**

 **Don't be afraid**

 **It's not the first time you'll die**

 **You mechanical parts click**

 **Sounds like when I broke your bones**

 **Once I get my second chance**

 **I won't leave you alone**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **I Hope you die in a fire!**

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**

 **Hope you get shot and expire!**

 **Hope you'll be taken apart**

 **I Hope you die in a fire!**

 **Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**

 **Hope you get shot and expire!**

 **Hope you'll be taken apart**

 **Hope this is what you desire!**

 **I Hope you die in a fire!**

 **(Terminan haciendo reverencia)**

Publico: ¡AHHHHHHHH! *aplausos*

(Entra Puppet aplaudiendo)

Puppet: wooohoo! Amazing! Okno… applause for MMD FNAM (Five Night at Meiko´s)

Saory: ¿por qué hablas en inglés?

Puppet: I do not know

Saory: ¬¬

(Los bailarines se van)

Puppet: bienvenidos una vez más al show…

Sarah: ¿el programa lo conduce un animatronico o lo que sea?

Puppet: soy la versión humanizada de un animatronico o lo que sea versión Amy-Chan56…

Sarah: ¬¬"

Saory: que esperabas me amenazo para dejarla conducir el show y dejarte afuera…

Puppet: Sipi xP

Sarah: hijas de putha

Puppet: este es un programa para niños

Saory: Argh, los niños deben olvidar la infancia y darles la bienvenida a la dura realidad.

Puppet: ¬¬ son niños

¿?: ¡¿Alguien dijo niños?!

(Entra una uva con patas…. Ehhhh digo, un hombre de cabello castaño con uniforme de guardia con camisa morada y pantalones negros)

Saory: con nosotros Vincent Purple… versión Pole-Bear

Vincent: hola, hola ¡mucho gusto! ¡Es un placer estar aquí!

Publico: *grillo*

Vincent: su desprecio me mata *sarcasmo mode ON*

Saory: bueno… yo quería empezar rápido porque luego no podre actualizar… comencemos ¡la tableta!

Persona de producción: *la arroja y la golpea*

Saory: ¡hijo de…!

Persona de Producción: cállate mocosa

Saory: ¬¬" comencemos…

 **Trick Death**

 **Dante:wow otra temporada esto es interesante**

Saory: yep *con lentes cool*

 **mm y no se me ocurre nada**

 **Trick y Treat:*cantando hero de skillet***

 **Dante:no pienso en nadaaaaa**

Todos: *cantando igual*

 **Trick: yo tengo una idea**

 ***a hans le pone una trampa de osos inversa,a pitch una venus atrapamoscas ,a elsa,jack,rapunzel,hiccup y merida los mete en una habitacion y les pone a cada quien un collar con cuerdas que esta ligado a unas cuchillas y enfrente de cada uno hay una vitrina con una llave*(todas son trampas de la pelicula saw o conocida como juego macabro)**

(En la habitación)

Elsa/Jack/Rapunzel/Hiccup/Mérida: *susurran* auxilio

 **Treat:no crees que exageraste**

 **Trick:!callate yo confio en mi sensei jigsaw¡ bien. les explicare las reglas a cada uno**

Todos: o-ok

 **hans:tienes 60 segundos para encontrar la llave si no lo logras tus mandibulas quedaran separadas para siempre**

Hans: o-ok… *lagrimitas*

 **pitch:la mascara que tienes se cerrara si no sacas la llave que se encuentra detras de tu ojo**

Pitch: ¡¿detrás de mí qué?!

 **Los demas:es la mas sencilla solo tienen que conseguir la llave que esta enfrente , austedes les dare 2 minutos y medio**

Los demás: ¿o-ok?

(comienzan)

(Hans comienza a buscar la llave como loco)

(Pitch está desesperado por cómo sacar la llave y se da golpes en la pared)

(Los demás comienzan a buscar las llaves)

Saory: esto… es interesante *desparramada en un sofá comiendo palomitas

Puppet: coincido… *con refresco*

Sarah: es como ver una película :D

Vincent: y a mi me dicen loco?

Ellas: shhhhhh calla

Una semana después…

Saory: y aun no encontramos una solución para Pitch y Hans luego de que quedaron traumados y casi muertos

Elsa/Jack/Rapunzel/Hiccup/Mérida: estamos bien *con algunas heridas*

Puppet: amazing!

 **es todo por ahora**

 **adiós**

Saory: oku gracias por su review…

Puppet: *mirando la tableta* *lágrimas* solo fue uno

Saory: ¿Qué esperabas? Ya nadie me quiere aquí…

Karumi: yo te quiero

Saory: vete, que no ibas a aparecer en este episodio

Vincent: pero a mí me verán aquí siempre.

Puppet: claro que no, no tenemos presupuesto

Sarah: you can´t stay here

Saory: ahora todos hablan inglés menos yo :´c

Vincent: yes…

(Puppet saca a Vincent a patadas)

Saory: en el siguiente episodio estará Golden Freddy... hasta lueguito

\- - Saory –Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

En la sala de descanso…

Puppet: ¡que no soy la mamá de Golden Freddy!

Jack: lo eres…

Puppet: no lo soy…

Jack: Saory dile a Puppet que si es la mamá de Golden

Saory: *comiendo manzana* Pumht ermms la mamhmá de Gommldenmm.

Jack: Sarah traducción

Sarah: dijo, Puppet eres la mamá de Golden…

Puppet: yo fui una de las víctimas de Purple guy, no soy la mamá de Golden…

Saory: *arroja la manzana a la cabeza de Pitch* el descanso termino

Puppet: ok… pero antes… ¿Quién más cree que soy la mamá de Golden Freddy?

Hans: *alza la mano*

Puppet: *saca un rifle y le dispara*

Todos:…..

Puppet:….. ¿Alguien más? ¡Vamos! No sean tímidos

Karumi: *alza la mano*

Puppet: *le dispara*

Saory: siento una extraña mezcla de orgullo y terror mortal D:

*estática*

*errores técnicos*

Puppet: *en el set* ¡hola! ¡Bienvenidos otra vez al show! Con nosotros los participantes

Participantes: *traumados* hola

Puppet: y mi jefa

Saory: hola

Puppet: y como adorno… Sarah

Sarah: ¬¬" .I.

Puppet: y acompañándonos… ¡la cigüeña del sketch!

*música de la cigüeña del sketch de Mad*

Cigüeña: hola amigos

Sarah: no entiendo… ¿Qué paso con Golden Freddy?

Saory: recuerda que siempre que hay un famoso es la cigüeña quien se encarga

Cigüeña: esta niña tiene razón

Puppet: anda, ve y trae a Golden…

Cigüeña: ok

En algún lugar…

(Todos en versión Pole-Bear)

Freddy: ¿Dónde está Puppet?

Chica: ahmm, creo que dijo que la invitaron para dirigir un show en fanfiction

Bonnie: ¿fanfic… que?

Chica: ¬¬

Foxy: pero… ¿Quién les dará los regalos a los niños?

Golden: yo que se… es Puppet quien se encarga

(Entra la cigüeña rompiendo la ventana)

Freddy: ¡¿pero qué…?!

Cigüeña: hola, ¿Dónde está Golden Freddy?

Foxy: ¿de parte de quién?

Cigüeña: Saory Namino

Todos: *ni puta idea*

Cigüeña: solo ven mocoso

Golden: no lo creo…

(Dos horas después en el set)

*entra la cigüeña con Golden envuelto en sábanas blancas*

Cigüeña: traje al oso-adolecente

*esta Golden muy golpeado*

Puppet: ¡Goldie! :D

Golden: ¿Dónde carajos estoy?

Puppet: ahora si… bienvenidos, comencemos… ¡la tableta plox!

Persona de producción: *la arroja*

Puppet: grazie, comenzamos…

 **Mixer Dazzle**

 **oh si! un fic mas de preguntas MUAJAJAJA...**

Saory: yeah *otra vez con lentes cool*

 **no soy tan mala asi que pasemos con las preguntas** **  
Anna: ¿te gustan los tacos de al pastor?**

Anna: *baba* siiiii

 **Jack: ¿que harías si encontraras a Elsa y Anna en un cuarto haciendo yuri e incesto intenso? esperen... eso rimo... creo**

Jack: *tic* e-ehmm, y-yo… no se de que seria capaz (ง ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)ว 

**Hipo:... no se que preguntarte**

Hiccup: ok : 

**Merida: ¿quieres ir a ver conmigo los juegos del hambre?**

Mérida: ok! *se alista* 

**Rapunzel: ¿que hago para que el cabello me crezca rápido? lo tenia hasta la cadera y me lo corte a la altura de los hombros y me arrepiento**

Rapunzel: simple… solo busca una mitica flor dorada con el poder de curar a los enfermos y heridos y usala en tu shampoo durante dos semanas y veras los resultados

Todos: ¬¬ 

**AHORA LOS RETOS JEJEJE** **  
ELSA... CONGELA A QUIEN TENGAS A TU DERECHA**

Elsa: jejejejeje ok… ¡olis Sarah!

Sarah: ¡Espera yo no…!

Elsa: *la congela*

 **Katy: ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?** **  
bitch, tu y Luis me decepcionan, Jack quiero que traigas a Pinkie Pie y le des un beso apasionadamente apasionado,**

Jack: oki *saca su celular* hola, cigüeña… necesito un favor… si… a Canterlot high plz…

En Canterlot high…

Estaban todos en clases, cuando…

Cigüeña: *entra de improvisto rompiendo otra ventana* ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?

Todos: ¡ah! Una cigüeña que habla

Cigüeña: si, si lo que sea… ¡donde esta!

*errores técnicos*

Cigüeña: la traje

*Pinkie sale un poco mareada*

Pinkie: uhhhhhh que lindo es todo aquí

Jack: holas, permiso *la besa apasionadamente apasionado*

 **Elsa les tome una foto (je je... je)**

Elsa: *tic* o-ok… *tic* *flash de cámara*

 **y que me mandes la foto por correo junto con un pastel y el autógrafo de todos... TOOOOODDHHHHOOOOSSSS**

Elsa: ok…

Saory: ¡traje pastel!

Puppet: ¡a firmar!

(le mandan el pastel y los autogrados de TODHOOOOOOSSS, menos de Sarah :D) 

**y... que castren a Eugene...**

Flynn: ¡¿Qué?!

Puppet: Jejejejejeje, *saca cuchillo*

Golden: o.O ¿Qué haces con eso?

Puppet: ya verás osito

 **JA NO SE CREAN,**

Todos: *desanimados* awwww

Flynn: fui

 **y reto a Hipo a leer mi fic "Falling in Love" y me diga que le pareció.**

Hiccup: ok

Puppet: ¡el celular! *lo arroja*

Hiccup: *lo atrapa* Saory… ¡la señal aquí es basura!

Saory: ¡no tengo la putha culpa!

Hiccup: ¡pero…! Ah espera ya cargo…

Minutos después….

Hiccup: bueno, yo diría que es un buen fic, ¡lo ame!

Mérida: ¡hey!

 **Amy ¿puedes ayudarme a secuestrar a una tipa que le dijo a todo el salón mi enorme secreto y ya no puedo escribir en paz?**

Saory: ¡Claro! Puppet tenemos que asesinar alguien

Puppet: ¡yaaaaay! *saca armas medievales*

Todos: ¿Qué mierda?

 **Eso es todo.** **  
BYE Y SALUDOS!**

Todos: ¡saludos!

 **P.D. super que hayas continuado con este gran fic!**

Saory: si :D

Elsa: y por que continuaste… pensé que no tenias el equipo

Saory: vuelvo a tener internet estable :D

Elsa: ¬¬

Puppet: ahora vamos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

o mi dios casi me pierdo la 4ta temporada que mensa soy y perdon si no he contestado en face es que mi mama me cacho hablado con alesi y pues me regaño y ahora no tendre face

Saory: ¡wuaaaaaaaa! *llora* amiga enserio te extraño

Puppet: we are miss you

Saory: no hables en ingles Bitch

 **pero como puedo aparecer aqui por que o lo ahre jejejeje**

Saory: pues… puedes ser secuestrada por la cigüeña… o responder esto… ¿Cómo nos conocimos Sarah y yo?

Puppet: ¿enserio ¬¬?

Saory: Noup… pues solo puedes mandarme un MP si quieres salir aquí… OJO solo usuarios

 **esta jack esta por ahi me dejas abrazarte hermanito que si es mi hermano de sangre jejejeje**

Jack: ¿enserio?

Saory: luego te lo explico…

*Jack la abraza muy kawaiimente*

 **ok no y estoy feliz pero luego te leeo solo un pequeño review jeejejejejejej adios besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye**

todos: byes~

 **pd1:jack mandame a mis sobrinos**

Jack: Emma los cuida :D

Mientras tanto con Mike y Emma…

Emma: ¡arhhhhgg! ¿Por qué me metí en esto?

Mike: por bruta y pendeja

Emma: ¡Callate!

Mike: anda toma el biberón *se lo da*

Emma: *carga a Jackie Allen* vamos Jackie, toma tu leche

Jackie Allen: *juguetea, crea una bola de nieve y se la arroja a Emma*

Emma: ¡arhhh!

Mike: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Emma: ríes como foca pariendo

Mike: ¬¬

Emma: no te me quedes viendo… trae a Elisa Luna…

Mike: *carga a Elisa* a ver linda princesa ¿Quién quiere su biberón?

Elisa Luna: *lo congela*

Mike/Emma: ¡cuidar esquinkles no es fácil! *lloran*

De regreso en el set…

Jack: les va bien… estoy seguro :D

 **pd2:hiccup te casas conmigo y no me in porta es un reto y tienes que quedarte con migo por toda la temporada xD**

Mérida: ah, no eso no… ¡Es mio Bitch!

Hiccup: es un reto…

*se va a registro civil con Ethel*

Horas después…

Hiccup: me case :D

Mérida: pero vas a enviudar *mirada siniestra* 

**pd3:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Saory: lo sé n-nU

Puppet: ahora vamos con…

 **Guest**

 **Holiwis es mi primera vez aqui ! Wiiiiiiiii(?**

Todos: welcome to 7 ways to death… Okno

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado ¡ los retos!  
Para todos :  
Les reto ha adivinar mi edad, les doy una pista no soy mayor de 12. Jeje**

Todos: ehhh/12/10/9/11/no sé

 ***se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente* ah y otro reto.  
Para toditos(?**  
 **Les reto ha divinar mis 3 parejas fovoritas, (tambien) les dare pistas la 1ra. Es de BH6, la 2da es de FNaF, la 3ra Gravity Falls. Y 2 son incesto (creo que con eso dije todo) pero neh .**

Saory: fácil :D la primera BH6: Hidashi

Puppet: la segunda… ehhmmm, ¿PurplePhone? No espera… ¿Fonnie? ¿Jeremike?

Golden: cof, cof, Guppet, cof, cof

Mérida: la tercera es DipperXMabel Pinecest

 **Y una cosa elsa : con mi mas sincera palabra tediho que... !TE ODIOOO¡Por tu cancioncita de libre soy .Odio pero odio esa cancion. Te lo digo enserio.**

Elsa: nah, da igual *con lentes cool*

 **Buannoo(? Amy te reto a poner a los demas integrantes de FNaF ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis!pon los a ellos y me haras la persona mas feliz del mundo mundial(?**

Saory: hare feliz a alguien *saca su celular* hooooola, cigüeña… unos favorcitos más

De regreso en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza **…**

*están ya todos amordazados*

Cigüeña: mas le vale a esas niñitas que me den un buen dote de dinero *mirada de mafioso*

De regreso en el set…

Cigüeña: ¡Aquí están!

(animatronicos versión Pole – Bear)

Puppet/Golden: ¡Chicos :D!

Cigüeña: no los pude atrapar a todos pero peor es nada

Freddy/Chica/Foxy/Bonnie: ¡hola!

Publicos: ¡hola! ****

 **Reto para Tadashi  
Te reto a ...,,, bailar sin camisa para mi *inserte risa un tato pervertida* **

Grillo…

Puppet: creo que olvide secuestrarlo a él

Saory: *sarcasmo mode ON* noooo ¿tú crees? Pero como anticipo todo… ¡están aquí como invitados especiales!

(Entra Tadashi y Hiro)

Publico: ¡ahhhhhhhhh!

Tadashi/Hiro: ¡holaaaa!

Saory: siéntate lo mas lejos Hiro

Hiro: ok :´(

Fansgirls: ¡baila Tadashi, baila!

Tadashi: ¿y si no quiero?

Saory: créeme… vas a querer *saca una pistola y le dispara en los pies para que baile*

Tadashi: *empieza a bailar*

Fansgirls: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **dejando eso de lado Hiro ¡Te amooooo!**

Hiro: todas me aman

Saory: menos yo

Hiro: ya veremos *mirada siniestra*

 **Y una pregunta si para comer un oso gigante de gomita te hicieran leer yaoi ¿lo harias?**

Hiro: depende del yaoi… ¡TODO POR OSITOS DE GOMA!

 **¿Y si lo haces ahora? Te dare el osito de gomita mas grade del mundo. Lo prometo palabra de fujoshi.**

Hiro: ¡por la putha wea denme un manga ahora mismo!

Todos: ¿WTF?

*Hiro lee y le dan el osito*

Hiro: ahora te amo…

 **Reto para puppet  
¿Dime enserio quien te gusta?**

Puppet: tengo una seria relación… con mi almohada… pero aquí entre nos… *susurra* Golden está buenísimo ****

**Reto para sarah  
¿Porque estas aqui?**

Saory: bueno… espera… *coge cincel y martillo y quiebra el hielo*

Sarah: *jadea* ajemm… bueno, soy inseparable de Saory… además el contrato que firmamos decía que debía hacerme aparecer en cualquier cosa que escribiera :D  
 **Bueno asi me despido:**  
 **¡Amo tus fics Amy! Yo he leido cada uno, hasta tus favoritos y puedo decir que tenemos casi los mismos gustos en fin adius(?**

Saory: awwww, que gracias 

**PD: AMO IMMORTALS**

Todos: ¡¿Quién no?! *con lentes cool* ****

 **PD2: Tadashi por que tuviste que morir.**

Tadashi: pues asi era la trama… pero quizá en la secuela pueda regresar como el villano y destruir a Hiro… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Saory: oh yeah Bitch… ¡MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hiro: ¿Qué mierda…? ****

 **PD3: Te quero Amy**

Saory: awwwwwww, gracias :3 ****

 **PD4: Adoro las PD.**

Puppet: bueno, gracias por sus reviews, *susurra* y ninguno puso reto hardocore para mi y Golden

Golden: ¡¿Qué?!

Puppet: nada :D

Saory: nos vemos, ¡Feliz Halloween!

Todos: ¡feliz Halloween!

\- Saory – Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon_**

* * *

Puppet: ¡bienvenidos al show otra vez! Y lastimosamente hoy Saory no estará

Sarah: why?

Puppet: exámenes…

Saory: ¡mentira, ya volví! Y esta semana me ha ido requetemal… y creo que reprobé matemática porque amanecí con fiebre (putha preocupación que no me deja dormir) y no pude ir a la escuela…

Hiro: ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

Tadashi: ¡tienes que estar en cama!

Saory: si sintieras el calor que siento no querrías estar en mi cama a esta hora ¡Deja de joder y sigan no me presten atención! *sa va a la sala de descanso a tomar sopita mágica (?)*

Puppet: ¿ok? Bueno ya me conocen soy Puppet, aquí Sarah

Sarah: ¡hola!

Puppet: los participantes

Participantes: hola

Puppet: FNaF

FNaF: ¡hola!

Puppet: y comenzamos

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ola ke a se?**

Todos: nada/aquí vagando/pasando el rato/hola/me tienen encontra de mi voluntad/que te importa

 **Yo aquí nada mas comentando por el celular así ya tengo cel jejejeje como TAS y pues yo si quiero aparecer me dejas**

Puppet: claro linda *saca cloroformo y pañuelo* *mirada psicópata* ¿Dónde vives?

Golden: o mejor solo puedes bajar la palanca que está a tu derecha

Puppet: *mira a la derecha donde hay una palanca de invitados especiles* ah, jejeje

*Puppet la baja y deja caer del techo a Ethel*

Ethel: ¡olis!

 **y Mérida si no lo sabes soy mejor que tu en arquería soy fénix arquera categoría 85 en mi club de arquería jejejejeje**

Mérida: …

 **incluso vencí a noryokko jeje**

todos: really?

 **y nory te reto a pelear con migo**

Puppet: por razones de seguridad Noryokko tiene la entrada prohibida aquí

 **y yo robe tu muffin en la temporada pasada**

Saory: *asoma la cabeza* ¡¿robaste mí que?! ¡¿Sabes lo delicioso y caro que era?!

 **y todo oír culpa de Diego te te lo repongo es de nuez con almendras**

Saory: ¡gracias ahora te amo!

 **bueno me voy son las 3:39 de la madrugada**

Bonnie: ¿Qué hace una niña despierta a esa hora?

Sarah: yo que sé, sigamos

 **jejeje Besos Obscuros y Sonrisas Scarchadas Bye.**

Todos: bye

 **Pd1:Foxie besa a bonie en los labios por 1 mes jeje**

Foxy: ¡¿enserio?! :D

Bonnie: ¡¿enserio?! D:

Saory: *llega corriendo tomando sopita mágica* ¡Where are the Fonnie!

Bonnie: no lo hare

Foxy: nadie te pregunto *lo jala y lo besa*

Bonnie: O/O

*dos meses después*

Saory: ¡shaoi, delicioso shaoi! Ejem, pero era un mes

Foxy: perdí la cuenta :D

 **Pd2:amy dame mis sobrinos la que nos cuide jejekee**

Saory: creo que Mike y Emma siguen cuidándolos

Puppet: de hecho solo Emma, a Mike le conseguí trabajo en el mejor lugar del mundo :D

Con Mike…

Mike: ¡arggggg! Que aburrido lugar *dando vueltas en la silla en la oficina de guardias* (Sip Puppet le consiguió trabajo en la pizzería como guardia nocturno) esta tableta es una mierda, ¡ni siquiera puedo ver You Tube! ¡¿Tampoco Fanfiction?! ¡arggg!

*Se da vueltas por el lugar en la silla y llega a la puerta*

Mike: *bufa* abre, cierra, abre, cierra, abre… *presionando el botón de abrir la puerta sin prestar atención que Nigthmare Foxy casi entra a la oficina* cierra…

Después…

Mike: ¡sí! *saca una pizza del microondas* tengo hambre…

N.F: *Nigthmare Freddy*: no, esa pizza es mía

Mike: nooo, es mía *la muerde*

N.F: *mirada asesina*

*salen todos los Nigthmare*

*Nigthmare Chica* esa pizza era mía

*Todos los Nigthmare lo toman de las extremidades y lo halan*

Mike: ¡AHHHH! Putha Puppet, torpe Sarah, torpe Emma… ¡¿Por qué no le dije a Saory donde estaba el dinero?!

De regreso en el set…

Puppet: le va bien… estoy segura :D

 **Pd3:elsa besa a anna en los labios**

Elsa/Anna: ¡¿WTF?!

Saory: no se permite el yuri, i´m sorry

 **y jack tu adivina por que te dijo que eres mi hermano de sangre**

Jack: ya lo sé, Saory me lo dijo, pero no entiendo porque si Emma es la reencarnación de mi hermana

Sarah: Sip, yo misma junto con Puppet hice las pruebas de ADN y estaba al 99.99%

Freddy: ¿doble reencarnación?

Todos: *se encojen de hombros*

 **Pd3:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS.**

Todos: lo sabemos -u-U

Puppet: ahora vamos con…

 **Anonimus**

 **Reto Para Jack, que se lleve a Elsa a pasar una noche en Siberia,**

Jack: *con un mapa* mmm ¡ok!

Elsa: ¡vamos!

*se van*

 **Reto para Hans, tiene que salir de un baño abandonado con una pierna encadenada y cerca de el una sierra y al otro lado una llave atada a un sensor de una ametralladora,**

Hans: ¿tengo que hacerlo?

Todos: ¡sí!

*Hans se va*

 **una pregunta para Anna,**

Anna: dime :3

 **que hace para ser tan inocente**

Anna: no sé *dice inocentemente*

Todos: Awww

 **y un reto para pitch tiene que bajar al infierno, específicamente al circulo de la violencia y luego al círculo de la traición y volver teniendo cuidado de no despertar al diablo y al final debe escapar de Dante**

Pitch: ¿eh?

Sarah: descuida yo hice un resumen de ese libro te llevo hasta allá :D

*Pitch y Sarah se van*

Puppet: ahora vamos con…

 **Mixer Dazzle**

 **HOLIWIS! oki doki voy al grano.** **  
Anna: comete 40 tacos al pastor**

Anna: ¡aliméntenme!

*llegan los cocineros de: "el cadáver de la novia" con 40 tacos en charola*

*Anna comienza a comer*

Dos minutos después…

Anna: rico :9

Tadashi: eso fue rápido

Puppet: es sorprendente y asqueroso

 **y despues haz un cosplay de Sunset Shimmer.**

Anna: oku!

*se va y vuelve vestida como Sunset*

Todos: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!

 **Merida: haz un cosplay de Aria Blaze.** **  
Rapunzel: un cosplay de Sonata Dusk.**  
 **Elsa: un cosplay de mi wai... digo Adagio Dazzle jeje**

Mérida/Rapunzel/Elsa: ¡pan comido y postre servido!

*se van y regresan vestidas-

Todos: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

 **Oki doki, Elsa y Anna besense apasionadamente y lo mismo para ustedes Rapunzel y Merida.**

Saory: no permito Yuri

Puppet: y por que Yaoi si?

Saory: Shhhh ¬u¬

Puppet: *cara de: ¿Qué mierda?*

 **Hipo: awwww gracias**

Hiccup: de nada

 **Amy te agradezco tu ayuda, la chica lo lamentara MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Saory: para eso estamos, _Puppet y Saory, asesinando desde 1987._ :D

Puppet: pero tu naciste en… ¡ay! Olvídalo

 **Elsa juega Yandere Simulator y...**

Elsa: ok

*se sienta enfrente de una laptop*

Elsa: veamos, Awww, soy una estudiante Kawaii… ¿elegir Senpai?

Dos horas después…

Elsa: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MUERAN, MUERAN, SENPAI ES MIO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJ! ¡SOLO MIO! *suspira* estoy enferma :D

 **Eugene ve Smile HD Cupcakes**

Flynn: ok

*sentado frente a la laptop*

Minutos después…

Flynn: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ALEJENLA DE MI

 **y por ultimo Jack, lee un creppypasta de Pinkie Pie**

Jack: ok *le arrojan celular*

Horas después…

Ethel: Jack, sal de ahí Pinkie no vendre a pedirte que hagan cupcakes y luego matarte

Jack: *hecho ovillo debajo de una mesa* no vayas a equestria, no vayas a equestria

 **Algo mas? Ah si, Elsa respecto a las fotos de Jack y Pinkie... I DON'T CARE, I SHIP IT! xD okay no** **  
SALUDOS Y BESOS DE UNICORNIO PARA TODOS(?) Okay no ah y CHOCOLATE  
BYEBYE**

Todos: ¡Arigato gozaimasu!

Puppet: *come chocolate* gracias

 **007camarena**

 **Holaaaaa** **  
Ok suficiente -.-  
Bien solo quería decir que amo tus fic enserio**

Saory: Awww, gracias

 **Ame los otros tres(aunque ese lo cancelaste) y este solo estoy esperando a la actualización :3**

Saory: pues espero que este capítulo te guste

 **Gracias por sacar este(rezo por que no lo abandones)**

Saory: de nada, y no lo abandonare (quizá) solo será más corto como de unos 10 capítulos

 **Ok primero iré con las preguntas:**  
 **Jack: ¿Que se siente ser considerado uno de los más sexys?**

Jack: es, inexplicable *sin camisa rodeado por fansgirls y Elsa golpeando a las fansgirls*

 **Mérida: ¿Como le haces cuando quieres alaciar tu cabello?**

Mérida: lo mismo que Sarah, tomo la plancha de ropa y la paso como si no hubiera mañana sobre mi cabello :D

 **Kristoff: ¿Me das un abrazo? No me gustas pero me pareces muy tierno :3**

Kristoff: ¿ok? *se abrazan kawaiimente*

 **Hans: ¿Porque eres tan sensual? 3 Me encantas *w* ¿Saldrías a comer comida china conmigo?**

*Hans llega todo lastimado*

Hans: *jadea* cuando quieras… preciosa… ay me avisas cuando y voy

 **Ok ahora los retos:** **  
Hans y Pitch: Aunque no tengo nada en su contra como fueron malos les pondré un reto malo :(  
Los reto a ver "Dross cuenta tres historias de terror" A la media noche y si logran verlo sin llorar como niñas (lamento eso) les daré galletas :D**

Hans: ¿y pitch?

*llegan Pitch y Sarah corriendo gaymente de Dante*

Pitch: vi cosas, cosas feas…

Puppet: y veras cosas aún MAS feas

*Pitch y Hans se van a ver Dross cuenta tres historias de terror*

A la mañana siguiente…

*llegan con facha de macho pecho peludo que se respeta*

Puppet: ¿tuvieron miedo?

Ambos: No

Saory: ¿enserio?

Ambos: SI

Sarah: *les llega por atrás* ¡BUUU!

Ambos: ¡AHHH! *salen corriendo gaymente*

Todos: Jejejejejeje,

Chica: no hay galleta pa´ ellos *se las come*

 **Anna: No te odio pero de la manera más amable que puedo te diré que me caes mal por que eees muy insoportable(me cae mejor Elsa ya que es más seria que tu)**

Saory: es lo que yo pienso

Anna: ¡¿Qué piensas que?!

Saory: ¡nada!

 **así que tu reto es pasar una noche entera en la mansión slenderman :3**

Anna: ok! *se va decididamente decidida*

Tres horas después…

*llega Slenderman*

Slenderman: ¡aquí la traigo nadie la soporta allá!

Anna: ¡muajajajajaja! ¡ANNA IS RULES!

 **Jack: Te reto a hacer cosplay de Luffy de One Piece :3**

Jack: *viendo su celular* ok!

Saory: ¿vos no estabas en Siberia?

Jack: nadie se dio cuenta cuando regresamos

*se va y regresa vestido*

 **Y por último Hiro: Te reto a salir a la calle con un cartel que diga "Se regalan abrazos" y que me des a mi el primero n.n**

Hiro: ¡ok!

*sale a la calle con el cartel*

Hiro: ¡abrazos gratis! ¿Quién quiere el primero? *ve a Saory*

Saory: *distraídamente distraída mirando su celular*

Hiro: damn…

*llega 007camarena y se abrazan, luego llegan miles de chicas y ¿chicos? A abrazarlo* ****

 **Ok eso es todo chao chao**

Todos: Shao mushasha…

 **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock**

 **holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy nueva lectora pero amo tus finc Amy**

Saory: ¡gracias!

 **tengo retos maligno MUAJJAJAJAJ cof cof MUAJAJAJJA**  
 **elsa: quiero lemon y lo quiero ahora con jack! y no pueden decir no por que soy su nieta, hija de Allen y la hija de Hiccup, se llama Torie**

Elsa/Jack/Hiccup/Mérida: somos abuelos?!

Saory: siento decir que… hay mas reglas que olvide

 **1 No se puede pedir lemmon**

 **2 no se permite el yuri**

 **3 no se puede pedir lemmon yaoi**

Saory: me odiaran pero así son las cosas lo siento con toda mi alma oscura y congelada

 **Foxy-Bonnie: quiero yaoi hard Fonnie ¡ya! Y SI NO ME VENGARE CRUELMENTE**

Foxy: ya la oíste… *susurra* te hare mi conejito

Bonnie: S-Saory dijo que no se puede pedir lemmon yaoi

Saory: pero esto no es Lemmon, solo yaoi Hard ¬u¬

*Foxy lo besa como nunca antes lo había besado y quedan unidos con un hilo de saliva*

Chica/Puppet/Saory/Sarah/Ethel: ¡YAOI FONNIE! ¡FONNIE IS REAL BITCHES! 

**y eso por que estoy sin ideas chauuu**

Todos: SHAO

 **Guest**

 **Hiliwis! Estoy devuelta bichts(?**

Saory: oh yeah Bitch

 **Ignoren eso, wuano voy a decir(escribir) cuales fueron las respuestas correctas ¿wii? *suenan grillos* hay que malos pero neh aqui estan:  
1.-tengo *redoble de tambores* ¡10 años!seh**

Todos: ah

 **2.-tenia razon Saory (Amy) con Hidashi, Puppet con Fonnie; y Merida con Pinecest.**

Saory: yup

Puppet: ¡oh yeah!

Mérida: ¡yes!

 **Wueno los retos !  
Hiro:  
Te doy 3 osos de goma gigantes si...¡lees todos los fanfics Hidashi que hayan!Y si lo preguntan seh soy obsesiva.**

Hiro: ok!

Saory: ¡lee los mios!

Hiro: conociéndote, solo son lemmons

Saory: ¿queeeeee? *sarcasmo mode ON*

*Hiro lee No hay final feliz ¿o sí? (Saory Namino Fazbear) el demonio de la lujuria (Joan Bennet) etc… por que no recuerdo cales más hay… y el conde y la princesa (Pierrot *creo que así se llama*)

 **Foxy y Bonnie:  
Hagan yaoi por tres horas o mas pero como minimo**

Foxy: ¡oh yeah!

Bonnie: Bitch

*Foxy lo besa otra vez*

Fansgirls: ¡AHHHHHHH!

Chica/Sarah/Puppet/Ethel/Saory: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!

*se separan*

 **3\. Es un reto.  
Tadashi:  
Besa a Hiro (en los labios) apasionadamente y que sea fances ;y dure 2 horas. Es un reto.**

Tadashi/Hiro: O/O

Saory/Sarah: ¡nuestras suplicas jueron escuchadas!

*se encojen de hombros y se besan apasionadamente y es beso FRANCES oh yeah*

Todas: *sangrado nasal*

*se separan*

 **Golden y Puppet:  
Besense como si no hubiera un mañ un reto..**

Puppet: ¡ENSERIO! :D

Golden. ¿e-e-enserio? o/o

Saory: ¡sí! ¡Háganlo que por eso dibuje la portada de este Fanfic!

*Puppet agarra del cuello a Golden y lo besa apasionadamente*

Freddy: ¬¬" *celos mode ON*

Chica: celos… cof, cof…

Sarah: oh yeah, cof, cof…

 **Hipo:  
Trae a Astrid y dale un beso (en los labios) y tomenles una foto y me la mandan.**

Hiccup: ok

Mérida: ¡¿Qué?!

Hiccup: tarde la fui a traer *se besan*

Astrid: *mira burlonamente a Mérida*

Jack: *les toma fotos y se las manda*

*Astrid es echada a patadas…. Por Mérida*

 **Ahora las preguntas!  
Wiiiii(?  
Hiro:  
Gracias por amarme ewe, ¿abashito?¿ Y quieres ser mi hermano mayor? Los que tengo valen mierda. **

Hiro: ¡ok! ¡Imouto! *se abrazan*

 **Hans:  
Si pudieras matar a alguien ¿a quien matarias?**

Hans: ¬U¬ a muchos… *mira de reojo a Saory, Sarah y Puppet*

Sarah/Saory/Puppet: *silban para disimular*

 **Anna:  
¿Por que eres tan perra?**

Anna: fuck you Bitch .I.!

Saory: o.o

 **Elsa:  
Te odio y juro que algun dia te apuñalare con un hacha.**

Elsa: fuck you!

Saory: i hope you die in a fire! *le da un hacha a Guest*

Elsa: ¡Oye!

Saory: jejejejeje ¬u¬

 **Saory:  
¿Cuando actualizas tus otros fics?**

Saory: puesssssss, veamos… salgo de vacaciones este próximo 13 de noviembre… pues… quizá pronto, todavía tengo que actualizar un Fanfic Fonnie/GoldenxFreddy en Wattpad… pues pronto nUn

 **Bonnie:  
¿Abasho? Eres tan lindo.**

Bonnie: claro, y gracias n/n *se abrazan*

 **Foxy:  
Te quero ¿abasho?**

Foxy: ¡si! *se abrazan y dejan en medio a Bonnie siendo socado por Foxy y Guest*

 **Para todo FNaF:  
Por que no puedo jugar su juego 'n'**

FNaF: no sabemos

Saory: yo tampoco lo puedo jugar… jejejej n-un primero porque no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlo y…. me da miedo

Jack: ¡no actúes como niña asustada!

Saory: ¬¬ soy niña

 **Pa' todos:  
Pueden adivinar mi apellido una pista empieza con V y se parece a la palabra pera. XD**

Saory: veamos… ahmmm Vera?

Puppet: es algo obvio Vera

 **Bueno con esto me despido te amo Hiro, Bonnie y quero Saory(Amy), Sarah y Foxy . Y los demas valen mierda bichts (?  
As...**

Hiro/Bonnie/Saory/Sarah/Foxy: gracias te amamos n/n

Los demás: ¬¬ .I.

Puppet: bueno gracias por sus reviews ¡y gracias por mi reto con Golden! Nos vemos

Saory: deséenme suerte con los exámenes ¡bye!

\- Saory – Chan


	5. Chapter 5

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y the Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

* * *

 ** _Una disculpa por parte de todos para Guest, por que en el capitulo anterior su review no pudo salir completo._**

* * *

(Hay un escenario oscuro, en el centro hay dos figuras con guitarras)

Saory: *toca guitarra*

Sarah: *toca guitarra* ¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡La escuela ya se acabó!

Saory: ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Y firme así, me siento a escribir! ¡Actualización abra!

Sarah/Saory: la escuela por fin ya se termino

Publico: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Puppet: aplausos para Sarah y Saory y…. su extraña canción

Todos: *aplauden*

Puppet: y por qué cantan?

Saory: vacaciones perra, vacaciones ¬u¬

Puppet: ¿ok? ¡Y sean una vez más bienvenidos al show! Con nosotros Saory – Chan

Saory: ¡hola!

Puppet: Sarah Elisa Snow

Sarah: ¡Holaus!

Puppet: los participantes

Participantes: Holas

Puppet: FNAF

FNAF: ¡hola!

Puppet: Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka

Ethel: ¡Olis!

Puppet: y también… *redoble de tambores* Emma Overland (no la hermana de Jack, sino nuestra Emma Overland que también es hermana de Jack (?))

Emma: ¡Hola perras, ya llego por quien lloraban Sarah y Saory!

Sarah/Saory: ¬¬"

Puppet: ¿y Mikey? (Se lee Maiki, que se refiere a Mike)

Emma: en el hospital... Traumado… creo… ¬u¬

Saory: sigo pensando que era mala idea que trabajara ahí

Puppet: yo no :D

Saory: y acompañándonos ¡Vincent y SpringTrap!... ¿Vincent y SpringTrap? ¡Yo invite a los toys!

Vincent: si, y yo quería que mi Kenny no muriera… todos queremos algo en la vida :D

Saory: ok, solo porque extraño mucho a Kenny se quedan

SpringTrap/Vincent: ¡Yaaaaaaaay!

Puppet: ¡y bienvenidos al show! ¡La tableta plox!

Foxy: de hecho yo conduciré hoy *sonriendo*

Todos: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Foxy: encontré la tableta tirada en el suelo, la encontré ya es mía :D

Saory: le dije a Juanin que no la dejara tirada

Foxy: lo sé… ¡comenzamos con…!

 **LaReinedesNieges**

 **Hola! Soy LaReine, voy directo al grano (ya los extrañaba):**

Foxy: we are miss you

Todos: yes

 **¡Jack, Elsa! Quiero el hijo pero ya eh!, Así los reto a que se vayan al armario y empiecen a trabajar en ello.**

Elsa: de hecho…

Jack: ya tenemos a nuestros bebés…

Emma: los dejé con Gerda ella los cuida…

Elsa: son hermosos

 **¡Chimuelo! sube a Hans y hazlo sufrir con un vuelo errático y peligroso**

Saory: de hecho...

Chimuelo: ahora soy humano, me quede así la temporada pasada -_-U

Hans: fiu *se limpia el sudor de la frente aliviado*

 **Pith, vístete como travesti y grita en televisión nacional con voz de nena: ¡Soy bien gay!**

Pitch: ¡No!

Todos: ¡Si!

Pitch: que no

SpringTrap: ¡hazlo si no queres morir!

Pitch: por eso digo que si lo hago…

Mientras tanto en los noticieros de tele dos…

Marisol Dorat: en otras noticias… un tipo con fachada de homosexual ha estado gritando que es gay.

Pitch: *voz de nena fresa bien puta* ¡Soy el más gay del mundo!

En el set…

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 

**Y Kristoff! Témeme que viene tu castigo...**

Kristoff: *tiembla* 

**Neeeeeeeeeeee es broma, a ti no te hago nada XD**

Kristoff: fiu

 **Bueno me da gusto que regresaste y espero recibas muchos reviews** **  
Con cariño tu amiga, LaReine  
¡LOS AMO!**

Saory: *llorando* gracias, gracias te lo agradezco por eso te quiero :3

Foxy: gracias por el review, ahora vamos con…

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **HOLAAAA**

Todos: ¡Hola!

 **Jack y Elsa: Igual puedo congelar * hace muñeco de nieve con sus manos* les gusta?**

Jack/Elsa: ¡qué hermozho!

 **Merida: No me picas yo he de ganar a Katniss Everden que es mejor que tu Bitch**

Mérida: **...**

**Puppet: Mi primer fic fue de una cancion de Carlos Baute es Guppet leo y dime si te gusta**

Puppet: ok! ¡el celular! *se lo arrojan* gracias…

Minutos después…

Puppet: colgando en tus manos… ehmm digo… ¡fue hermoso me encanto, me bese con Goldie yaay!

Golden: *sonrojado e intimidado por la mirada asesina de Vincent* 

**Foxy: Besa apasionadamente a Bonnie y has un yaoi con el**

Foxy: ¡con gusto!

Bonnie: ¡Espera estas conduciendo el show!

Foxy: *le arroja la tableta a Puppet y se besa a Bonnie mientras lo manosea*

Saory/Sarah/Emma/Puppet/demás Fujoshis: ¡kyyyyyyyyyya!

 **Tadashi: Jiji eres mono**

Tadashi: gracias *sonrojado*

 **Pitch: Sabes igual tengo mi poder oscuro * se transporta a Puppet y invoca a todos los toys***

Pitch: wow, ¿te quieres unir al lado oscuro?

 **Todos: Soy hija de Yandere NADIE TOQUE A MI SENPAIIIII**

Todos: ¡h-hai! *nerviosos*

 **RETOSSSSS** **  
Golden: Besa apasionadamente a Puppet ( te hize dos favores ehhhh)**

Golden: ehhhh *otra vez nervioso por la mirada asesina de Freddy y Vincent*

Puppet: ¡solo bésame! *lo agarra del chaleco y lo besa besablemente*

Saory: ¡Guppet libre de incesto!

 **Anna: Ve a jugar con Slenderman (me caes mal) ( le levanta el dedo)**

Anna: con gusto…

Horas después…

Slenderman: *entra con un saco* ¡les dije que ya no quería verla más haya, nadie la aguanta!

Anna: ¡i´m say Anna is rules!

 **Foxy: Besa a Bonnie y ponlo más rojo que un tomate**

Foxy: ¡sí!

Bonnie: ¡No!

Foxy; *lo besa hasta que se pone más rojo que un tomate*

 **Chaooooooo** **  
Os quiero**

Todos: ¡shao te queremos!

Puppet: gracias por el review, ahora vamos con…

 **Mari-The-Puppet-23**

Holaus! Adivinen quien soy! Doy pista soy una de las dos hermanas de la Sarah...

Sarah: conociendo el nombre eres… espera… ¡¿le cambiaste el nombre a mi cuenta?!

 **Ok preguntas! Puppet... Mi querida marioneta quien te gusta en VERDAD... Vincent o Golden?**

Puppet: ehhh *los mira a ambos* veamos… ¡ambos!

Vincent/Golden: say what?!

 **Saory... Que harías si te dijeran que saldrá la película de Jelsa**

Saory: ¡me pongo feliz y salto de alegría!

 **y harán la película de FNAF?**

Saory: ¡¿LA DE FNAF?! ¡si es así yo mato por la entrada al cine y hago todo para verla!

 **Foxy y Bonnie piensan tener hijos? Si es así puedo ser la madrina?**

Foxy: de hecho si, una hermosa niña zorrita/conejita llamada Catherine y un niño zorrito/conejito llamada Jake

Bonnie:…

 **Ya me imagino unos hermosos zorrinejos ;3**

Foxy: si, heredando la belleza de su madre *mira a Bonnie que esta sonrojado* ¡y si puedes ser la madrina!

 **en fin me voy... Si adivinan quien soy les doy pastel :D**

 **\- (alguna de las snow/frost)**

Emma/Chica: ¡¿pastel?!

Emma: ¡Eres Elisa!

Saory: veamos… el user se llama Mari-the-puppet23, y tiene una imagen de Puppet que hice yo, contando de que a Elisa no le gustan mis dibujos y no le gusta FNaF y el user se llama Mari y lleva el 23… ¡pues es Mari la hermana mayor de Sarah!

Sarah: esa… hija de… mi mamita hermosa, me cambio el nombre de la cuenta ¬¬"

Puppet: ahora vamos con…

 **Anonimo**

 **ojala calientes tu corazon,**

Saory: nah, mi corazón es una piedra de hielo oscuro…

 **los retos que Elsa y Jack viajen al pasado y creen un invierno muy frio como el de Arendelle pero en Rusia, cerca de Moscu y frente al ejercito sovietico durante la defensa de Moscu y deben sacarse una foto al lado de los soldados Sovieticos para comprobarlo,**

Jack/Elsa: ¡ok!

*usan la máquina del tiempo marca Emma la inventora chiflada y viajan*

Dos horas después…

*aparece la máquina del tiempo y bajan de ella Elsa y Jack con una foto*

Elsa: ¡aquí esta! *la enseña*

 **Hans debe viajar a Vietnam y con un uniforme americano(has que se pierda a proposito),**

Hans: ok…

*se va y no vuelve*

 **has que pitch vaya a Equestria y abrace a Pinkie pie y coma unos cupcakes, despues de leer creepypastas de ella,**

Pitch: ok…

*se va*

Al llegar a equestria corre a abrazar a Pinkie Pie mientras da brinquitos y se va a comer cupcakes…

Pitch: veamos… *saca su celular para leer*

Dos horas después…

Pitch: *hecho ovillo meciéndose adelante y atrás con miedo*

En el set…

 **Anna tiene que disparas un rifle de "aire comprimido"(denle un rifle de verdad, sugerencia, un AK47) a Hans cuando "regrese"(si es que regresa),**

Anna: ¡oh yeah! *le dan AK-47* donde esta?

Todos: no regresa aun…

 **has que Merida regrese a casa montada en Chimuelo y asuste a sus hermanos**

Saory: Chimuelo es humano, pero… eso se puede arreglar…

Chimuelo: *recuerda el doloroso proceso para convertirse en humano* no *se va corriendo gaymente*

 **e Hipo debe pelear con los antiguos pretendientes de Merida**

Hiccup: ¡¿Qué?!

Todos: ¡vete!

*se va*

Horas después regresa adolorido y con marcas de dientes y un tronco en la cabeza*

Hiccup: fue horrible… muy horrible…

Puppet: gracias por el review… ahora seguimos con…

 **Carlie De Vil**

 **Saory , me encantan todos tus fanfics eres una buenisima escritora,**

Saory: gracias *sonrojada*

 **y porfis, porfis, porfis,PORFIS no lo abandones**

Saory: no lo abandonare (quizá)

 **y... si haces un fanfic de descendientes me agradarias mas de lo que me agradas,**

Saory: ¡enserio :D!

 **de hecho te reto a ver descendientes y hacer un fanfic de descendientes yaoi**

Saory: ¡ok!

*se va*

Luego de la película…

Saory: i´m rotten to the core… Okno… pues… veamos, creo que tender que hacer un campito para escribirlo, solo necesito tiempo

 **elsa, hiccup los reto a besarse y lo mismo a jack y merida**

Elsa: ya que… *toma a Hiccup del cuello de la camisa y lo besa*

Jack/Mérida: ¡oye! *se empiezan a besar*

Sarah: ¡Hiccelsa! ¡Jarida!

 **pregunta para Saory...cual fue el primer fanfic yaoi que leiste?**

Saory: pues, creo que la primera historia Yaoi que leí fue…. Ahm… una Jackrabbit – que por cierto ame – llamada Silver Embrace de Aoshika October – creo – muy buena historia con mucho lemmon zukulemtho ¬u¬

Jack: *tic en el ojo con nerviosismo*

Saory: de hecho lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Sarah: fue hace un año...

Saory: … ¬¬" como decía… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Sarah: *facepalm*

Flashback…

Una aburrida Saory – que en ese tiempo no tenía fanfiction (aunque ya lo conocía) y era llamada Amy – estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro que encontró perdido entre sus cosas.

¿?: *Tock* *tock* *abre la puerta* Hola tu…

Amy: ¿Qué?

Sarah: que genio… mira lee esto *le arroja su celular*

Amy: ¿Que´s?

Sarah: solo léelo… vengo dentro de varias horas… *se va*

Amy: ¿ok? Veamos… ¿Qué mierda es Yaoi?

Sarah: *voz al fondo* Yaoi significa relación chico x chico

Amy: *poker face* ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que lea eso?! ¡No lo hare! ¡Es… muy raro!

Sarah: ¡solo hazlo hija de tu mamá!

Amy: *refunfuña* haber… *empieza a leer*

Varias horas después…

Sarah: ¡hola de nuevo!

(No ve a Amy por ninguna parte)

Sarah: ¿Isa? ¡Isa! *mira en todos lados* ¿Dónde se metió?

(La encuentra tirada en el piso rodando con el celular en las manos, un sangrado nasal, y llorando)

Sarah: ¿Qué mierda te paso?

Amy: ¡wuaaaaaaa! La autora no actualiza… quiero saber más… ¡quiero actualización! *llora* ¡YAOI ES VIDA Y AMOR!

Sarah: o.O creo que he cometido un error, un GRAVE error

Flashback End…

Saory: y así fue *sonriendo*

Sarah: y me sigo arrepintiendo de haberte arrastrado al lado oscuro…

Saory: ;3

 **y para saory y sarah, si fueran la hija de cualquier heroe o villano de disney,, de cual seia?**

Sarah: Awww, casi no me hacen preguntas a mi… bueno en fin… yo sería hija de… Rapunzel

Rapunzel: why?

Sarah: porque si, te adoro…

Saory: yo sería hija de…

Vincent: no, tu no serias hija de alguien de Disney… serias hija de Scott y mía

Saory: ¿Por qué?

Vincent: porque no dejas tu celular y amas el morado ¡tu celular es morado! ¡Serias Phone Purple Girl!

Saory: no puedo discutir con esa lógica… pero si fuera de Disney seria hija de Maléfica ¡para tener el poder y destruir a los malos! Y a Sarah…

Sarah: ¡ey!

 **PD:** **aaahhh casi se me olvida los reto a todos a leer mi fanfic la vida de carlos de vil y decirme que opinan**

Todos: ¡ok!

Minutos después…

Saory: pues, a mí me gusto fue muy hermoso

Sarah: ahora amo descendientes

 **y tambien si pueden secuestren a cameron boyce, boo boo stewart y obligenlos a besarse**

Saory: *semblante serio* Puppet

Puppet: *semblante serio* ¿Qué?

Saory: sabes que hacer

Puppet: ok…

Ambas: ¡YAOI! *sacan armas medievales*

Regresan con Cameron y Boo Boo

Sarah/Saory/Emma/Carlie: ¡besense!

Cameron/Boo Boo: *se encojen de hombros y se besan*

Fansgirls: ¡kyyyyyyyyyyyyya! 

**bbbyyyeee** **  
pd:amo descendientes**

Sarah/Saory: me too

 **pd2:amo el yaoi**

Saory: ¡yo también!

 **pd3:amo el yaoi de descendientes**  
 **pd4:amo a cameron boyce**

Sarah: ¡quien no :D!

 **pd5: si preguntan porque lo postee en elcapitulo 3 es porque ya habia dejado un review, pero como soy bien olvidadiza se me olvido escribir esto**

Saory: no problem :)

 **Guest**

 **Hello bichts(? Estoy de vuelta!**

Saory: ¡yaaay :D!

 **Wueno(? Tan obvio es? Bueno si mi apellido es Vera BICHTS(ignoren eso no me puse mi pulserita).**

Saory: pues, era el único apellido que recordaba que sonara a Pera y no problem… yo olvide también la mía

 **Ahora los retos!** **  
Hiro-Tadashi  
Besense; esta vez frances y con manoseo ¡AHORA!**

Tadashi/Hiro: ¡ok :)! *se besan y se manosean*

Emma: creo que ya se acostumbraron *tomando fotos junto a Chica*

 **Y Sarah/Saory(Amy) si sus suplicas jueron escuchadas...por mi. XD**

Sarah/Saory: salve a Guest *alabándola mientras ella está en un altar* 

**Foxy-Bonnie:** **  
Bayanse a un armario y...que suseda lo que tenga que suseder *con una mirada pervertida***

Foxy: ¡hai!

Bonnie: ¡no!

*Foxy lo carga como saco de papas y se lo lleva al armario*

Saory: *tapándole los odios a Emma* no escuches

Bonnie: ¡F-Foxy ahí no! ¡Nghm!

Todos: O.O

 **Freddy-Chica:** **  
Besense...y si preguntan porque es porque nah se me dio la gana.**

Chica: ¡si!

Freddy/Golden: espera que?

Chica: *besa Freddy*

Golden: ¬¬" *celoso*

Saory: ¡Freddica! 

**Golden:** **  
Ve con Puppet a un cuarto y...baila para ella sin camisa.**

Golden: ¿Qué?

Puppet: ¡hey Goldie! Tú. Yo. Un cuarto. Tu bailando sin camisa pa´ mí y yo disfrutándolo. No se… piénsalo

*Puppet se lleva de rastras a Golden*

 **Foxy-Bonnie(otra vez):** **  
Besense apasionadamente quiero que sea... frances y con manoseo de mas.**

Foxy: *voz al fondo dentro del cuarto* ¡ok! *se vuelven a besar y manosear y de más* 

**y una cosa ¡FONNIE IS REALLY BICTHS!**

Saory/Sarah/Emma/Ethel: oh yeah Bitch Bv

 **Ahora las preguntas!** **  
Tadashi:  
¿Porque en la peli te diste cuenta que se le bajo la cremallera a Hiro? ¿eh? Je acaso la veias ahi abajo algo.*sonrie pervesa y pevertidamente***

Tadashi: eh, la verdad, es… que

Saory: ¡no digas nada! ¡eso fue lo que paso!

Tadashi… ¬¬" .I.

 **Hiro:** **  
Gracias, ahora tengo un hermano que no vale mierda y...es lindo.**

Hiro: de nada y gracias *sonrojado* ¡Imouto!

 **Elsa:** **  
Eres tan estupida *rie burlonamente y tiene el hacha de Saory* muere perra! *Se le lanza encima e intenta apuñalarla*muere muere muere ! (Deje salir a mi demonio interior)**

Elsa: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Saory: ¡yaay! I hope you die in a fire!

 **Anna:** **  
.. ..perra!**

Anna: botellita de jerez

 **Merida:** **  
Lo chento por el Histrid (ni si quiera me gusta la pareja) aunque nisiquiera me importas.**

Mérida: ya que…

 **Saory:** **  
Podrias por favor castrar a Jack con esta hacha *le entrega el hacha***

Saory: con gusto

Jack: ¡Espera Saory no!

Saory: para ti soy Namino! *corre tras el con el hacha*

 **Puppet:** **  
Que le vez a Golden ?**

Puppet: *sale del cuarto con Golden sonrojado* veamos… ¡es adorable! ¡Tierno! ¡Es mi osito de peluche!

Freddy: ¬¬#

Vincent: *haciéndole señas a Golden para matarlo* 

**Pa' todos :** **  
Adivinen mi 2do nombre y mi 2do apellido; les doy pistas pal nombre: empieza con K y termina con LYS. pal apellido: empieza con Q y termina con PE.**

Todos: ehhhhhhhhhhhh. No sabemos

Saory: ehhh, Karlys?

Sarah: apellido… ehm… Q… Pe… no se…

 **Wueno me despido haci te amo: Hiro, Bonnie, Tadashi y Foxy. Te quero: Saory, Sarah, FNaF. Los demas repito valen mierda(..) Cha** **o Chao!**

Saory/Sarah: tambien te queremos

Hiro/Bonnie/Tadashi/Bonnie/Foxy: tambien te amamos

Los demás: ¬¬

 **PD: IMMOR IMMORTALS IMMOR IMMORTALS.**  
 **PD2:TE ODIO ELSA.**

Elsa: me too to you

 **PD3:tengo a Hiro como hermano wiiiiii.**

Puppet: gracias por el review

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Dios que tardía soy en contestar jeejejej y jack repondiendo tu pregunta pues la luna me empezó a hablar y me mostró cosas del pasado y pues me mostró todo mis recuerdos jejejeje**

Emma: ¡hey! A mí fue MIM quien me lo dijo… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

Saory: no hay presupuesto para tu escena

 **y pues a si que no se puede meter nafi en el armario porfis jack dame a mis sobrinos los extraño eres malo jejeejej**

Jack: Gerda los cuida

Ethel: putho

 **ok bueno me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1: actualiza pronto  
Pd2: I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: lo sabemos…

 **007Camarena**

 **Asdfghjkl** **  
¡Yeiiiii lo actualizaste x3!  
Oh valla 10 capítulos es muy poco pero es genial**

Saory: lo se unu

 **¿Tambien piensas que Anna es insoportable?¡Chocalas!**

Saory: si, en mi opinión es muy inmadura

Anna: ¡oye!

 **Muy bien primero las preguntas:** **  
Tadashi: Sin mentir¿Te atrae alguna chica aparte de Honey Lemon?Ya dije no se vale mentir ewe**

Tadashi: me gusta una chica, su nombre es Zoey Falsa

Sarah: ¡mentira te gusto yo!

Tadashi: … como decía… me gusta GoGo

 **Elsa: ¿Que opinas de los fanfics donde te relacionan con Anna?(Yuri e incesto)**

Elsa: ehmmm, pues.. que es un poco raro, pero el mundo es libre y hay libertad de expresión

 **Rapunzel: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en teñir tu cabello?**

Rapunzel: de hecho si, de nuevo a rubio

 **Muy bien ahora los retos:** **  
Tadashi: Te reto a besar a Saory EN LOS LABIOS**

Tadashi: ok

Sarah: ¿y Saory?

Mientras tanto con Saory…

Se le ve corriendo lejos llevando de rehén a Emma

 **por 5 minutos :3 y nadie puede intervenir**

Sarah: Saory no esta, ¡besame a mi!

Tadashi: ya que *se besan*

5 minutos después…

Sarah: amo mi vida

 **Hans: Tu reto es besarme *w***

Hans: *regresa desorientado* ¿Qué? ok… *se besan*

Anna: ¡hey Arnold… digo Hey Hans! *le dispara con el Ak-47*

 **Pitch: Te reto a vestirte de Jeff The Killer**

Pitch: ok

*se va y vuelve vestido como Marilyn Manson, digo el Joker… ¡es decir! Jeff the Killer*

Pitch: Go to sleep

 **Anna: Te reto a vestirte de hombre y salir gritando a la calle que eres lesbiana y TODOS deben tomarte fotos y videos y subirlos a Facebook y Youtube Muajajaja**

Anna: ok

*se va y regresa vestida como hombre*

Anna: ¡soy más lesbiana que Miley Cirius! (sin ofender si a alguien le gusta la cantante) 

*le toman fotos y videos*

 **Ok suficiente** **  
Suerte con tu fic hasta luego n.n  
Chao chao**

Saory: *regresa con Emma aun de rehén* gracias…

Puppet: y gracias por sus review

(Espacio publicitario)

*música de comercial*

Saory: ¿quieres aparecer aquí y conocerme a mí y a los demás? Mándame un MP contestando la siguiente trivia…

 ** _¿Cómo nos conocimos Sarah y yo?_**

 ** _A en un parque_**

 ** _B en la escuela_**

 ** _C en una fiesta_**

Sarah: en verdad?

Saory: jejejeje, Okno, solo pueden mandarme el MP con la palabra "quiero participar" y podrás salir aquí y conducir por todo un capitulo el show junto a Puppet (solo usuarios y solo podrá ser uno)

Puppet: ¡sí!

Saory: nos vemos el próximo capítulo, y solo debo decir… el extraño momento en el que me doy cuenta de que me shippean con Sarah, es muy extraño

Sarah/Saory: *se ven de reojo* Ewwww *cara de asco*

Puppet: byes~

\- Saory – Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y the Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

* * *

Puppet: ¡bienvenidos al show, con nosotros Saory!

Saory: ¡hola!

Puppet: Sarah

Sarah: ¡Holaus!

Puppet: los participantes

Participantes: hola

Puppet: FNaF

FNaF: hola

Puppet: Emma y Ethel

Emma/Ethel: ¿qué onda?/ ¡Olis!

Puppet: y acompañados Scott Phone y la ganadora del "reto" Nicole Kawaii

*entra Scott (versión pole-bear) y Nicole Kawaii saludando y arrojando besos*

Nicole/Scott: ¡hola!

Saory: y como dije, ella podrá dirigir el show todo un capitulo

Puppet: ten mija *le da la tableta*

Nicole: gracias, ¡bien! Hola soy Nicole Kawaii y comenzamos el show

 **007Camarena**

 **Oh Dios mío** **  
Parece que ha ocurrido un milagro ya que desde ayer han estado actualizando mis autores favoritos :')**

 **Y genial ya quería ver el siguiente capítulo asdfghjkl**

 **Ok bueno primero las sensuales preguntas y comentarios:  
**  
 **Bonnie:Sin mentir...¿Sientes aunque sea un poco de atracción hacia Foxy ewe?Como dije sin mentir y me encargo de que no mientas(le pone un mini detector de mentiras en la muñeca)Jejeje**

Bonnie: *mira nervioso el detector de mentiras* ehhhh, no

(el detector se prende rojo indicando que miente)

Todos: ¡ES MENTIRA!

Bonnie: … ok ¡me gusta ok! ¡Me gusta Foxy the pirate fox!

Foxy: jamás creí que escucharía esas palabras de ti conejito *llorando de felicidad*

 **Eugene:¿Planeas tener hijos con Rapunzel?¿Cuantos?**

Flynn: pues, si… quisiera tener 3 bellos niños :3

Rapunzel: awwww, pero yo no

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Rapunzel: ¡quiero tener 10 hijos!

Flynn: …

 **Jack:¿Te gusta el anime?¿Cual es tu favorito?**

Jack: veamos, creo que paso mucho tiempo con Emma y Sarah… así que si me gusta el anime… mi favorito es Love Stage, Pokemon, etc.

Emma: te hicimos Fundashi

Sarah: nuestra misión termino

 **Mérida:¿Que opinan tus padres de Hipo?**

Mérida: pues, digamos que mis padres aun no saben nada sobre él

Hiccup: ¡¿Qué?! ¡dijiste que ya lo sabían!

Mérida: se me chispoteo

 **Saory:¿Aún te gusta Hiro?Sin mentir ewe(le coloca un mini detector como a Bonnie)Lo siento me pagaron por hacer esto(Huye)**

Saory: *mira el detector* ¿gustarme? Pos… no, ya no

(el detector marca que dice la verdad)

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Sarah: ¡esto es un milagro ya no le gusta Hiro!

Hiro: *llorando kawaiimente*

Saory: ahora amo a Foxy, Golden, Jeremy, Mike Schmidt, Scott, SpringTrap… ahmmm, Freddy, Ehmm, etc. :3

Todos: …

 **Ahora los retos:**

 **Anna,Elsa,Rapunzel,Gogo,Mérida y Puppet:Las reto a bailar Little Apple(la versión de T-Ara y ojo dije bailar no cantar)**

Nicole: ¡ya la oyeron!

Saory: GoGo no esta

Tadashi: ¡me encargo!

(se va y regresa con ella)

(Empiezan a bailar)

Vincent: *sacando una cámara*

Golden: ¬¬" no quieres morir en un traje de Freddy verdad?

Vincent: … ¡vale la pena! *sigue filmando*

 **Jack,Hipo,Tadashi,Hiro y Golden Freddy:Los reto a bailar War of Hormone de BTS para complacer a sus fans ewe**

(los chicos empiezan a bailar)

Fansgirls: ¡AHHH!/cásate conmigo/te amo

Puppet/Sarah/Emma/Elsa: ¡OIGAN! *empiezan a golpear a las fans*

 **Bonnie y Foxy:¡Beso,beso!¡Dense muchos besitos! :'3**

Bonnie: ya que *toma del cuello a Foxy y lo besa*

Nicole/Saory: *tomando fotos* ¡kyyyyyyyyyyyya!

 **Pitch:¿Me das un abrazo?(poniendo ojos de cachorrito)**

Pitch: con gusto *se abrazan*

 **Finalmente Puppet:Besa a Vincent en los labios durante 1 minuto y no puede intervenir nadie ewe jujujuju**

Vincent: por mi está bien :D

Scott: ¡me estas poniendo los cuernos!

Puppet: ¡Es un reto! *toma de la camisa a Vincent y se besan*

Golden/Scott: *echando humo por las orejas*

Scott: esa marioneta nunca me agrado

Nicole: ¡esto es un grave caso de Estocolmo!

Saory: … es lindo *tomando fotos*

 **Ok suerte con las actualizaciones n.n** **  
P.D:Soy tu fan**

Saory: gracias *sonrojada nivel dios*

 **Ah y por cierto no se si conozcas el juego de Corazón de Melon pero hay un fic muy bueno llamado SuperBoy! que si me lo permites me gustaría compartirte** **  
Solo dime y te mando el link por MP**

Saory: de hecho si, conozco el juego… me pueden encontrar como Saory256, y claro me encantaría leer ese Fanfic :D

 **Ok hasta luego chao chao n.n** **  
Abrazos psicológicos para todos**

Todos: ¡gracias!

Nicole: gracias por el review, ahora vamos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ya llego su peor pesadilla jack gracias por la pulcereta con poderes y elsa malas noticias viaje al futuro y descubrí que estas embarazada pobre y son trillizos**

Jack: ¿Cuándo le di esa pulsera?

Elsa: ¡trillizos :D!

 **saory olis como TAS te extraño eres mi BFF Y MI BFB**

Saory: estoy bien gracias, i miss you too *llora*

 **Retos** **  
jack emma y yo leeremos lauling jack y aver quien aguanta**

Emma/Jack: ¡hai!

Minutos después…

Jack: *hecho bolita debajo de la mesa*

Emma: pfff, esto no es nada, es mejor Clockwork y Zero

Jack: ¡alejate Puppet!

Puppet: ¡oye! Puede que sea una marioneta de caja de música ¡pero no es para tanto!

 **Saory canta con migo desde mi cielo de mago de oz esta es la letra**

Saory: ¡hai!

Ethel: Ahora que esta todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazon,  
os quiero decir adios, 

Saory: porque a llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,

Ambas: me gustaria volver a verte sonreir,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme,  
Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aqui  
..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oido  
"pude hacer mas", no ahi nada que reprochar,

Ethel: ya no ahi demonios en el fondo del cristal  
y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufruido por amarme..  
ahi tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..  
vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si llorais,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,  
no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,

Saory: nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche  
y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,  
desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,  
yo nunca os olvidare.. 

Ethel: Ahora que esta todo en silenci  
y que la calma me besa el corazon,  
os quiero decir adios,  
porque a llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,  
me gustaria volver a verte sonreir,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme,

ambas: Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aqui  
..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oido  
"pude hacer mas", no ahi nada que reprochar,  
ya no ahi demonios en el fondo del cristal  
y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufruido por amarme..  
ahi tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..  
vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si llorais,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,  
no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,  
nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,

Ethel: pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche

Ambas: y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,  
desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,  
yo nunca os olvidare..

Publico: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Puppet: triste, muy triste :(

 **Trae a nory hikary haruky mari y callaghan jejejejeje**

Nicole: *le pasan papel* Noryokko, Hikary y Haruky tienen la entrada prohibida

Sarah: mi hermana está en la universidad… ocupada… como siempre…

Saory: Callaghan está en cárcel :D

 **Callaghan besa a hiro y a tadashi y llevatelos al armario**

Tadashi/Hiro: …

Nicole: se rompieron D:

 **Me dejan golpear a picth en las pelotas por el intentar matar a mi hermano y por asustar a mi hermano**

Pitch: ¡espera no!

(Ethel lo golpea y lo deja sin hijos)

Todos: ¡ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Hiccup eugene tadashi y hiro besen en los labios a amy y a mi jejejeje**

Hiccup: ok, yo beso a Saory, Hiro a Ethel, Eugene y Tadashi… supongo que a las dos…

Ethel: ¡yaaay! *Hiro la besa al igual que Eugene y Tadashi*

Tadashi/Hiccup/Eugene: y Saory?

(se le ve corriendo otra vez lejos)

Tadashi/Hiccup/Eugene: damn

 **Hiro ya hice las invitaciones de la boda tengan están invitados todos menos picth y callaghan por malos si me caso con hiro amy me dio permiso**

Sarah/Emma: say what?!

Sarah: ok, esto es definitivo… Saory ya no lo ama

Hiro: ¡¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! *de rodillas gritando al cielo*

Emma: *le suena el celular* hola?

Saory: *vía celular* yo dije que ahora amaba a los chicos de FNaF

Emma: ¬¬ *le cuelga*

 **Lean todos noriokko san plis ok me voy Bye besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras** **  
Pd1 actualiza pronto**

Saory: *regresando* ¡leanlo y hamenme!

Todos: *empiezan a leer*

Minutos después…

Todos: nah, no fue la gran cosa

Saory: :´(

 **Pd2 I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: lo sabemos *u*U

Nicole: gracias por el review, ahora vamos con…

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Holaaa he vuelto para la tortura digo preguntas**  
 **Anna: *la encierra en un coso negro* pu brete**

Anna: ¡déjenme salir!

Todos: *silbando para disimular*

 **Elsa: Ya veo porque la alejastes**

Elsa: lo sé *suspira cansada*

 **Pitch: No lo siento**

Pitch: y si te digo que hay gatitos y galletas de chocolate?

Nicole: no

 **Vicent: Tú eres uno de mis favoritos y me pareces lindo**

Vincent: gracias, ¡me haman! Y si se… soy muy guapo :3

 **Foxy : Lleva a Bonnie a UN LUGAR OSCURO**

Foxy: ¡oh yeah!

Bonnie: ¡¿Qué?!

*se lo lleva*

 **Chimuelo: Te puedo convertir en Dragón sin que te duela**

Chimuelo: ¡enserio! Gracias, me estoy cansando de las fans enamoradas…

*Nicole se lleva a Chimuelo*

Horas después…

Nicole: ¡Tada!

Chimuelo: *aparece otra vez como dragon y salta encima de Hiccup*

 **Kristof: Te reto a Besar a ... a HANS apasionadamente**

Kristoff/Hans: WTF?!

Saory: es un RETO

*los obligan a besarse, y se dan un beso apasionado francés*

Kristoff/Hans: jamás hablaremos de esto

 **Chaitooo** **  
Los amo a todos**

Todos: ¡te amamos!

 **Y lo ultimo** **  
Golden : Llevate a Puppet al lugar mas oscuro del set**

Golden: ¡auxilio! *siendo arrastrado por Puppet*

Puppet: ¡Eres mio!

 **Los adoro**

Todos: ¡te adoramos!

Nicole: jejeje, los quiero… ahora vamos con

 **Guest**

 **¡Tengo internet!(?** **  
Hello bichts(?**

Sarah/Saory: hi Bitch

 **Bueno, respuestas para los asertijos:** **  
1.- Mi 2do nombre es Karelys.**

Saory: ahhh, jeje

 **2.-Mi 2do apellido es Quispe (no lo adivinaron)**

Sarah: si *llora*

 **Y mi nombre completo es...Bueno no les importa y lo respeto(?**  
 **Wueno los retos!**

Todos; ¡lánzalo!

 **Tadashi-Hiro :** **  
Entren a un armario y...hagan lo que una pareja haria. Quedense ahi por 3 horas(no se pueden negar es un reto)**

Tadashi/Hiro: ok!

*se van al armario*

3 horas después…

*no salen*

 **Vicent-Scott:** **  
Vaganse a una habitacion y hagan hard yaoi Purplephone Ü.**

Vincent: ¡hell yeah! Vamos Mrs. Ring-Ring

Scott: ¡espera yo…!

*se lo lleva a una habitación*

Chica: que suerte que hay una cámara en cada cuarto *sonrisa sensualona pervertida*

 **Bonnie-Foxy:** **  
¡Hagan zorrinejos en un armario!**

Foxy: ¡yeah!

*se lo lleva*

Emma: pero, son hombres…

Saory: recuerda… nada es imposible

Sarah: detecto publicidad ¬¬

 **Saory:** **  
Alaba a tu Diosa(?**

Saory: salve Guest *alabándola*

 **Bueno llendo al grano(de galleta) Comete 100 de un postre que te guste en un minuto *u***

Saory: con gusto

Un minuto después…

Saory: ya no quiero… *comiendo tamal de dulce*

Sarah: solo te comiste la mitad

Saory: no soy igual que Mike, pa´ comerme mil pupusas en un segundo

 **Puppet-Golden:** **  
Besense como si no hubiera un mañana**

Puppet: *en el sofá* ¡claro!

Golden: *se besan*

 **Jack:** **  
Tienes que vestirte como travesti y decir que eres el gay mas gay del mundo mundial :)**

Jack: ¡¿Qué?!

Saory: ¡hazlo!

Dos minutos después…

*entra vestido como travesti*

Jack: soy el mas gay del mundo

Saory: Sarah, Sarah, Sarah

Sarah: ¿Qué?

Saory: Sarah *mirada cómplice*

Sarah: …. Ah… ya entendí… *saca el celular*

Si fueras gay  
estaria OK  
hay no seas wey  
seguirias siendo el rey

Si fuera asi  
estaria aqui  
listo para decir que si soy gay  
(pero no soy gay)

Si fueras puñal  
no estaria mal  
eres mi carnal  
aun que seas controvercial

Pero si fuera real  
seria normal  
que dijeras sin chistar  
ehy¡ que crees que soy gay  
(aun que no soy gay)

Disfruto contigo estar  
por que me a de importar  
que te guste por detras

SI fueras gay  
gitaria grey¡  
si fueras puñal  
no te podria abandonar

Si fuera asi  
yo estaria aqui  
apoyandote sin sesar  
y decir que no esta mal  
que naciste homosexual  
y que crees?¡  
asi fue tu papa  
igual de gaaaayy¡

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Jack: me las pagaran…

Saory: Si fueras gay…

 **Elsa:** **  
Tienes que vestirte como Pepa Pig y decir: My name is Pepa, and my little brother is...¡Jonn Sina!**

Elsa: ok

Minutos después…

(entra vestida con un vestido rojo, zapatos negros, y una cabeza de Peppa Pig)

Elsa: My name is Pepa, and my little brother is...¡Jonn Sina!

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ!

 **Y alguien se tiene que tirar encima de otra persona ( - ).**

Sarah: ¡Tadashi!

Tadashi: ¡ahh! *le cae encima*

 **Hiro:** **  
¡Te hize sonrajar! Mi sueño se cumplio, pero vamos al grano lee "Hiro x Tadashi dejame estar mas cerca" y su secuela, luego di que te parecio.**

Hiro: ok *le arrojan celular*

Horas después…

Hiro: ¡Tadashi, por que moriste me dejaste!

Sarah: oh Tadashi ¿Por qué me dejaste? *cantando al estilo John me dejaste*

Hiro: muy buena historia… pero ¿Quién es Kyle?

Sarah: alguien sexy ¬u¬

Hiro: WTF?

 **Saory(otra vez):** **  
Te reto a escribir un fanfic de Gravity Falls de mi nueva OPT favorita, Billdip.**

Saory: *sudando frio* ¿enserio? Jejejeje, ahem. Jejeje, *revisa su agenda* bueno… creo que si no actualizo "The Snow King And The Spirit The Winter" y "un viernes de locos" puedo escribir los dos Fanfics que me han pedido

 **Para todos los que NO digo que los quero ni amo:** **  
Escuchen la cancion mas horrible del mundo, osea una de las sigientes:  
1.-De The beach movie 1 o 2.**

Los que no quiere: ¡¿Qué?!

Saory: hasta yo digo que es mucha tortura D: ¡que lindo! :D

 **2.-De Decendientes.**

Los que no quiere: ¡AH!

 **3.-De Justin Biber.**

Los que no quiere: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Horas después…

*todos lo que no quiere, hechos bolita traumados y asqueados*

 **Bonnie:** **  
Escucha La cancion de Bonnie de iTownGameplay y dime que te paracio U**

Bonnie: ok

Saory: yo la tengo, *le lanza su celular moradito *u**

Minutos después…

Bonnie: akjhsllbs ¡hermoso! *llorando*

Foxy: ven conejito *lo abraza y lo consuela*

Bonnie: ¡wuaa! Creo que amo a ITownGamePlay

Foxy: ya, ya, ya pasa… ¡¿espera que?!

 **Preguntas!** **  
Tadashi:  
Cual es la verdad!**

Tadashi: oye, soy su hermano mayor… mi deber era ver que estuviera presentable... no otra cosa

Sarah: si, sigue diciendo eso

 **Saory:** **  
¿Cuando actualizas "Hiro x Tadashi dejame estar mas cerca nueva oportunidad" y "No ahi final feliz ¿o si?"?**

Saory: aljslgaskk pues… no sé… Déjame estar más cerca, una nueva oportunidad… no sé, aun no escribo ni siquiera "capitulo ¿?" y en No hay Final feliz ¿o sí? pues… llevo a la mitad el capítulo

 **Hiro:** **  
Porque eres tan hermoso/ violable/ adorable/ uke/ inocente/ perfecto ?**

Hiro: asi me hizo Disney

Saory/Sarah/Emma/Ethel/Nicole: yeah Bv

 **Wwueno me despido, que mi ma' me quiere quitar el celu, te amo: Hiro, Tadashi, Foxy, Bonnie y Puppet. Y te quero: Saory, Sarah, FNaF y Vicent. Los demas valen putha mierda (..).** **  
** **_Andrea.**  
 **PD: ¡My name is Jonn Sina! ;D**

Nicole: oh yeah B)

 **PD2:Te disculpo Saory (owo).**

Saory: arigato gozaimasu

 **PD3: Amo todo lo que sea cantado por Fall out boy.**

Sarah/Emma/Saory/Ethel: we too

 **PD4:Te amo Hiro.**

Hiro: yo igual

Nicole: gracias por el review, ahora vamos con

 **Anonimus**

 **Hay algo que se se pueda hacer para calentar tu corazón?**

Saory: mmmmm, supongo que si nWn

 **Los retos son de vez e cuando Slenderman sale a colocar algunas notas al bosque, has que Anna lo siga y acose hasta enloquecerlo( como en el juego),**

Saory: Okay

*le abre la puerta a Anna*

Anna: ¡HA! Libre soy

*Saory la saca a patadas para que valla a buscar a Slenderman*

Horas después… (En el bosque)

Slenderman: ¡ya no lo soporto! *se arroja de un risco*

Anna: ¡hell yeah! ¡i´m say Anna is rules!

 **has que Hans(coloquenle una chaqueta larga y abajo de estas un chaleco táctico con tubos que simulan bombas) vaya a Roma y grite Allahu Ackbar en una iglesia**

Hans: Okay

*Se va*

Días después…

Hans: no sé qué grite…

Saory: Dios es grande, mijo, dios es grande :)

 **muestren a los hijos de Jack y Elsa,**

Elsa: ok

Minutos después…

*llega Gerda y Elsa con los bebes, unos bebitos de cabello blanco/rubio de ojos azules, un niño y una niña: Jackie Allen y Elisa Luna*

Todos: awwww

 **hagan que Kristoff se meta a un congelador por 15 minutos,**

todos: *apuntándole con armas* ¡metete ahí!

Kristoff: no

Foxy: oye Kriss

Kristoff: ¿Qué?

Foxy: *Jumpscare*

Kristoff: *sale corriendo gaymente al congelador*

 **que Elsa haga bailar a Pitch dispatandole con un AK74 con cargador ampliado**

Elsa: ¡baila marica, baila! *le dispara en los pies*

Pitch: *empieza a bailr*

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ!

 **y Jack le haga lo mismo a Hans(si vuelve) con una PKM con una cita de munición de 500 balas,**

Jack: ¡baila! ¡MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *disparando a lo loco*

Hans: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! *bailando*

 **si convierten a chimuelo en Dragon otra ves que Mérida asuste a sus hermanos montada en chimuelo**

Mérida: ¡okay!

*se monta en Chimuelo*

Horas después…

Mérida: *regresa* jamas me olvidare de sus expresiones *sonriendo macabramente*

 **y ahora que Hipo pelee con el rey Fergus**

Hiccup: enserio?

Nicole: si, y así podras conocer a tus suegros :D

*se va*

Días Después…

Hiccup: *entrando* Foxy… ¿Dónde conseguiste tu garfio?

Foxy: en una tienda… why?

Hiccup: jejeje *nervioso* p-por nada…creo que necesitare un parche también

Todos: …

Nicole: gracias por el review…

Puppet: y este fue el capitulo

Saory: actualice rápido… que raro

Sarah: ¿pasara algo malo?

Todos: …. Nah

Saory: bueno, Nicole nos hizo el favor de conducir el show… ella nos acompañara el próximo episodio.

Nicole: si, estaré aquí hasta que la temporada termine :D

Saory: en el siguiente episiodio…tendremos de invitados a AlesiLeon1009 y su OC Rynu

Puppet: no se olviden de comentar

Sarah: sigo insistiendo…Saory actualizo ¿pasara algo malo?

Todos: no

(Empieza a temblar)

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Transmisión interrumpida)

Aclaración: todos estamos bien, no pasó nada malo… solo una pared aplasto a Pitch, como dije nada malo.

\- Saory – Chan


	7. Chapter 7

\- **_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

 ** _1._** ** _Ciao! Perdonen la tardanza_**

 ** _2._** ** _¡no he tenido internet!_**

 ** _3._** ** _Las vacaciones son aburridas :v_**

 ** _4._** ** _Tengo hambre_**

 ** _5._** ** _Me enamore de Francesco Bernoulli (human version)_**

 ** _6._** ** _¡quiero un novio italiano! ¡ahora! *hace pucheros*_**

7\. **_Disfruten el capítulo y yo sigo sufriendo por querer un novio italiano TTuTT ¡Francesco che carino!_** ** _¡ ¡ti voglio! ¡sei mio!_**

* * *

Sala de descanso…

Puppet: *tomando café*

Golden: *leyendo un libro*

Vincent: *comiendo tostadas*

Saory: *revisando su correo* *abre los ojos como platos* ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! *empieza a fangirlear*

Sarah: ¿Qué tienes?

Saory: ¡OMG! me siguen en Tumblr :D muero *empieza a correr por toda la sala* *tropieza con la caja de música de Marion y la rompe* oh-oh

Puppet: m-mi… m-m-mi ¡MI CAJITA DE MÚSICA! ¡MALDITA PERRA QUE HICISTE! *saca un hacha*

Saory: Ehmm, Puppet… calmémonos esto se puede solucionar con un dialogo…

Puppet: ¡al diablo eso! *corre tras ella con un hacha*

Saory: en la cara no que soy presentadora

Puppet: ¡será en las manos!

Saory: ¡las manos no, que soy escritora!

*estática*

*errores técnicos*

En el set…

Puppet: *manchas rojas en su vestido* hola soy Puppet ¡y bienvenidos una vez más al show! Con nosotros *murmura enojada* Saory – Chan

Saory: *con vendas en los brazos y cabeza* ¡h-holi a la peopple!

Puppet: Sarah Elisa Snow

Sarah: ¡hola!

Puppet: los participantes

Participantes: hola

Puppet: FNaF

FNaF: ¡hola!

Puppet: Emma y Ethel

Emma/Ethel: ¡hola!

Puppet: Nicole Kawaii

Nicole: ¡hola!

Puppet: y acompañándonos ¡AlesiLeon1009 y Rynu! *baja la palanca y las deja caer del techo*

Alesi/Rynu: ¡hello!

Puppet: y quizá hoy este de mal humor… ya que alguien rompió my music box

Saory: ¡oye! Estaba emocionada... Al fin tengo seguidores en Tumblr

Puppet: idiota… en fin… comenzamos :D

 **Anonimus**

 **los retos: has el intento de calentar tu corazon o se saldra te tu pecho,**

Saory: ¿Cómo poder yo descongelar mi kokoro?

SpringTrap: con abrazos y mucho amor

Todos: ¿?

Saory: tienes gustos raros SpringTrap

SpringTrap: y tal vez consiguiéndote un italiano :D

 **la idea de que Hans dijera Allahu Akbar era que quedara de terrorista,**

Saory: ahh, jejeje

 **has que haga lo mismo pero vestido de ninja con un chaleco explosivo falso, pero esta vez en Moscu frente al Kremlin durante un discurso con una bandera turca con un mensaje en ruso que diga "viva ISIS"( al ser un discurso habran agentes de la KGB y soldados de los spetsnaz(comandos Rusos)),**

Hans: ok… ¡me voy! *se va vestido*

 **Anna tiene que ir a Moscu a ver un discurso de Vladimir Putin, estara escoltada por agentes de la KGB y debe dispararle a un terrorista del ISIS( Hans) con un AK74U(ella no sabe que es Hans),**

Anna: con gusto *se va*

Mientras tanto en las noticias…

Vemos que Hans es perseguido y Anna le dispara… Hans cae al piso muerto.

Anna: *se acerca al cuerpo* ¡¿HANS?!

De regreso en el set…

 **Merida tiene que llevar a Hipo con sus padres, de paso tiene que pelear con los mejores soldados del rey Fergus para demostrar que está a la altura de ser novio de Merida,**

Mérida: hai

Hiccup: ¡espera que!

Se van…

Horas después…

Mérida: pues… a mis papas les cayó bien Hiccup… aunque… casi no salio vivo ¡pero está a mi altura!

Hiccup: veo… veo la luz a través del túnel

Nicole: no hay tiempo pa´ eso

 **Pitch tiene que subir a un transporte blindado M2 Bradley y pasar por un campo, Jack y Elsa deben ir a un campo con lanzacohetes RPG7 y dispararle a un tanque "aparentemente vacio"(en el que esta Pitch) hasta destruirlo**

Pitch: ¡¿Qué?!

Elsa/Jack: con gusto…

En algún campo en Irak…

Vemos a Pitch en un tanque y pasar por un campo, Jack y Elsa comienzan a disparar hasta destruirlo. ambos se dan la vuelta en cámara lenta con semblante serio y atrás de ellos vemos una explosión.

De regreso en el set…

Puppet: gracias por el review…

 **Saiko Nanami Fazbear**

 **hola ya llege! soy Mari! jejejeje tengan *les da pastel***

Chica/Sarah: ¡pastel!

 **es que compartimos cuenta entre las 3 (léase Sarah, Elisa y yo) es malo eso...**

Sarah: no es taaaaaaaaaaaan malo

 **bueno... preguntas!** **  
Bonnie: ¡Eres tan bello! ¿por que?**

Bonnie: así me creo Pole-Bear

Saory: corrección… MI wuafiu

Sarah: ¿Qué no wuafiu significa esposa?

Saory: …. YOLO

 **Sarah: ¿que haces ahi? ¡no tienes nada que hacer ahi!**

Sarah: ¡hago esto para ganar plata!

Saory: no te estoy pagando

Sarah: …. ¡mierda!

 **Ethel/Emma: ¿quien de las dos es la hermana de Jack? *me inclino por Emma que se peina igual que la antigua Emma Overland y tiene un lunar!***

Ethel/Emma: pos obvio… soy YO

Todos: ¿?

 **Saory: ¿de donde biene tu nombre?**

Saory: es una historia realmente interesante…

Puppet: no lo es…

Saory: de acuerdo no lo es… Saory Namino viene del nombre de un OC de una autora favorita mía, era una chica/gato y Fazbear… pues… YOLO

Freddy: ¡hey! Tienes suerte de ser una Fazbear

 **Hiro: ¿ya no quieres a Saory?**

Hiro: Ehhhhhh *la mira de reojo con lagrimitas Kawaii y Saory esta embobada por alguna razón… con SpringTrap* creo que no

Ethel: más te vale

 **RETOS!** **  
Foxy y Bonnie: ¡bashanse al armario y hagan ZORRINEJOS ¡yaaaaay soy la madrina :D!**

Bonnie/Foxy: ¡hai!

Se van…

 **SpringTrap: trae a Kevin Rodney y hagan el amorsh**

Chica: ¡my brother!

SpringTrap: my Best friend brother *sonrisa perversa*

Se va y regresa con Kevin y se van al cuarto a hacer el amorsh

Salen Foxy y Bonnie…

Bonnie: solo hay que esperas :D

 **Ando corta de tiempo ¡bye!** **  
Att: Mari**

 **PD:** **Holita, soy Mari otra vez, olvide comentar esto que olvide :D**

Saory: no problem

 **Bonnie: ¿que siente ser el favorito de Scott Cawthon?**

Bonnie: es… indescriptible

Freddy: ¬¬

 **SpringTrap: ¿eres Vincent?**

SpringTrap: no

 **Freddy: ¿que se siente pasar a otro plano? (quien entendio entendio)**

Freddy: oye, no he pasado a otro plano… si Bonnie fuera el favorito de Scott el juego se llamaría: Five Nights At Bonnie´s no Freddy´s

Bonnie: …. Eso no quita que yo sea el favorito y el más bonito *hace pose de soy genial y tú no*

 **Saory: ¿que paso con Karumi?**

Saory: está en casa con su Maho-Senpai :D

 **LOS AMO!** **  
ATT: Mari**

Todos: te amamos

 **Guest**

 **Se arreglo! Se arreglo! Alfin se arreglo!*llora dramaticamente*(ignoren eso, voy 1 semana sin wi-fi)**

Saory: sobreviviste

 **Holis bichts(?** **  
Los retos! (porque no deje asertijo buaaa)  
Hiro-Tadashi:  
Armario. Ahora. Por tres semanas! U**

Hiro/Tadashi: ¡hai! *se van*

Tres semanas después…

Tadashi/Hiro: tres semanas de dar duro contra el muro

 **Bonnie-Foxy:** **  
Zorrinejos. Ahora. En un cuarto. Bonnie arriba! OuO**

Bonnie: ¡¿Qué?!

Foxy: aún se cómo follarte estando tu arriba

Bonnie: ¡¿SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Se van a fo… al armario…

 **Foxy:** **  
Escucha The Foxy Song de iTownGameplay, luego di que te parecio.**

Salen…

Foxy: ok

Saory: *le arroja su celular moradito*

Minutos después…

Foxy: te matare Mike Schmidt… digo ¡hermosa!

 **Freddy-Golden:** **  
THE FREDDEN IS LIVE AND LOVE!** **Besense, que sea frances y con manoseo (ya saben como me gusta U)**

Freddy/Golden: si/ ¡no!

Freddy; tarde osito *lo besa y lo manosea*

Puppet: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA! ¡FREDDEN!

Vincent: ¿Qué no te gustaba Golden?

Puppet: lo amo, pero amo más el Yaoi 

**Puppet:** **  
Escucha The Puppet Song de iTownGameplay y di que te parecio.**

Puppet: ok *coge el celular moradito de Sao*

Minutos después…

Puppet: maldito Purple Guy

Vincent: oye… estoy aquí

Puppet: ah cierto…

 **Jack:** **  
Maricon de mierda .. *corre a intentar castrarlo* el mismo reto de antes, solo que despues tienes que prostituirte :D**

Minutos después…

Entra Jack traumado vestido como prosti

 **Elsa:** **  
Jack es un maricon y tu una zorra!** ***se le tira encima e intenta aorcarla* I hope you die in the fire! :D**

Saory: HELL YEAH BABY! Espero que ardas en fuego!, apuñalado al corazón, te disparen o apaguen, espero seas destrozado… ¡espero lo hayas deseado!

Todos: "OMG está cantando ._."

Alesi: que horror ._.

 **Bonnie(mi version): Que haces Andrea?*pregunto inocente mente*** **  
Andrea: No molestes Bonnie, intento matar a alguien! *dijo apretando mas***  
 **Bonnie: *inocense broken* WTF?**

Elsa: *ahogándose*

 **Andrea: Calla y vuelve a mi cuarto.**  
 **Bonnie: Ok *se va*  
A todos los que digo que amo y quero:  
Tomen dos pistolas cada uno, y disparenles en los pies a los que no quero ni amo, para que bailen. *super inosente***

Los que quiere: ¡HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *disparando*

Los que NO quiere: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *bailando*

 **Ahora las preguntas!** **  
Bonnie:  
Di como lo te sientes cuando lo haces con Foxy? *sonrie pervertidamente***

Bonnie: me duele… mucho

Foxy: pero te hago ir al séptimo cielo y más allá

Todos: ._. WTF?

 **Foxy:** **  
Eres muy dificil de dibujar! ¿Abasho? Nesecito amorsh! *Llora por la depresion, mientras se corta cerca de las venas con un cuchillo*(?**

Saory: si… Foxy es muy difícil de dibujar

Foxy: …. ¿quieren saber cómo fue que obtuve mi parche? *abrazando a Andrea*

Chica: ¿en una pelea de piratas?

Foxy: … no

Flash back…

Una endemoniada Saory estaba frente a una mesa con un cuaderno y lápices de dibujo MUY afilados. Y muchas bolitas de papel a su alrededor.

Saory: ¡por qué no me sales bien maldito seas! ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí! ¡Pole-Sensei donde estas cuando te necesito!

*Entra Foxy sonriente*

Foxy: hola Sao, te vengo a ayudar con el Fanfic

Saory: ¡maldito dibujo! *no se fija en que Foxy entro a la sala y arroja el cuaderno y el lápiz por algún lado*

*se escucha grito doloroso de Faczy*

Saory: *re-sueño* ¡¿Foxy?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Foxy: ¡mi ojito! ¡Mi ojito! ¡No veo nada!

Saory: *agita la mano preocupada*

Fin del flash back…

Todos: ah ._.

 **Puppet:** **  
Eres senzual?**

Puppet: ¡claro que soy sensual! ¿Ya viste mi nuevo diseño? *pose de diva mientras mueve su pelo*

Sarah: pero estar super plana

Puppet: ¡¿Qué?!

Vincent: estamos en planilandia *le toca un pecho*

Puppet: ¡Déjame maldito! *lo amarra con sus cuerdas*

 **Sarah/Saory:** **  
Quien es su Diosa del Hidashi?**

Sarah: Azzai *sonrojada*

Saory: déjame ver… ahmmm, Saory Namino Fazbear

Todos: …. no jodas

Saory: Okno… Joan Bennett (una autora de mis favoritos)

 **Todos:** **  
Pueden creer que conosco a una niña tan inocente que nisiquiera sabe que es un condon? W**

Saory: yo era inocente… pero conocí a Sarah y mi infancia se fue a la mierda :D

 **ASERTIJO( amo los asertijos):** **  
Adivinen cual es mi apodo. Una pista: es muy parecido a mi nombre.**

Todos: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Emma: ehmmm, Andrea… ¿Bandera?

Saory: Ehhh, ¿Cartera?

 **Ahora me voy, te amo: Foxy, Bonnie, Hiro y Tadashi. Te quero: Saory, Sarah, FNaF.** **  
Los demas ..  
Chao!  
_Andrea**

Todos ¡te amamos!

 **PD: Tengo a Bonnie !**

Saory: suertuda ¬¬

 **PD2: Amo a iTownGameplay!** **  
PD3:Soy Jonn Sina!**

Todos: yeah Bv

 **007Camarena**

 **Asdfghjkl *0*** **  
Yeiiii n.n capitulo actualizado :D  
Soy tan feliz n.n**

 **Bueno iré con las pocas preguntas que se me ocurren n.n  
**  
 **Pitch: ¿Te gusta alguna chica?No mientas e.e(le pone un mini detector)**

Pitch: ….

Elsa: él… murió :D

Alesi/Saory/Nicole: muahahahahahahaha

 **Elsa: Hay algo que no me queda claro  
Si tus padres murieron cuando tenías 18 y te coronaron 3 años después...¿Quien gobernó Anderelle todo ese tiempo ._.?**

Elsa: estuvo a cargo de Kai el mayordomo mientras yo recibía clases de cómo ser reina :D

Todos: …

 **Saory: En todo lo que va de este fic no he visto a Baymax ¿Que le pasó?**

Saory: está entre las personas de producción ¡hola Baymax!

*las cámaras apuntan a Baymax que tiene unos audífonos negros y un chaleco que producción*

Baymax: hola

 **Ok ahora los retos:** **  
**  
 **Springtrap: Besa a Saory en la boca ewe jujuju xD**

Hiro/Saory: ¡¿Qué?!

SpringTrap: por mi está bien :D

Hiro: y-yo…

Ethel: ¬¬"

Hiro: "mierda"

Saory: bueno

SpringTrap: *se acerca y la besa*

Sarah: ¡El Steve x Saory es real!

Saory: *se separan* ¿hablas de la Saory original o de mí?

Sarah: la original la que tiene orejas de gato

Ethel: ¿están hablando de la vida real o de un Fanfic?

Saory/Sarah: siguiente pregunta

 **Anna: En mi review anterior lo olvidé pero ahora recuerdo que arruinaste mi beso con Hans así que te traje a alguien para que juegue contigo**

Anna: really?

 **(Arrastra una jaula con ruedas)Aquí adentro esta Yandere-Chan n.n Digamos que alguien le dio una foto tuya con Senpai...Y no esta nada contenta(Abre la puerta de la jaula)Suerte (Sonríe macabramente)Porqué a diferencia de Slenderman Yandere-Chan no se detendrá por más insoportable que seas jejeje**

Anna: oh-oh

Horas después…

Anna: ¡auxilio! *sale arrastrándose de la jaula*

Yandere: ¡Senpai es mio!

 **Elsa:Ve al hospital a disculparte con Slenderman por las tonterías de tu hermana e.e**

Elsa: ok

Se va…

En el hospital…

Elsa entraba tranquilamente con un gran ramo de rosas. Se dirigió a la enfermera y le pidió indicaciones, la enfermera la llevo hasta la habitación de Slenderman.

Elsa: *abre la puerta* ¿S-Slenderman?

Slenderman: p-pasa *todo enyesado*

Elsa: te traje unas rosas… espero que te mejores… lamento lo que hizo Anna

Slenderman: no hay problema pequeña Elsa *tose*

Elsa: ¿estás bien?

Slenderman: s-si… solo *tose incesable* *jadea* dile a Sally que la quiero… a Jeff… que es muy inmaduro y a Jane… que esta plana ¬¬ *se empieza a convulsionar* *ruido de maquina*

Elsa: ¿Slenderman? ¿Slenderman?

Slenderman: x.x

Elsa: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Slenderman! ¡Regresa! *llora*

Entran enfermeras para tratar de reanimarlo…

Doctor: … es… demasiado tarde…

Elsa: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!

De regreso en el set…

Saory: hoy honramos a un gran hombre… Slenderman… y como no se su nombre real, pues… descansa en paz Slenderman….

Todos: *vestidos de negro mirando una corona de flores con la imagen de Slenderman abajo decía: Slenderman, desde hace años – 2015*

Producción: ¿están de joda?

Saory: ¡nah! *se quita el traje negro dejando ver su ropa negra normal*

 **Foxy: Amo la pareja que hacen tu y Bonnie**

Foxy/Bonnie: gracias *tomados de la mano*

 **pero por favor,por favor date un beso con Mangle,tomate una foto y mandamela *0***

Bonnie: 0_0 ¿Mangle? *cachetea a Foxy*

Foxy: *adolorido* Mangle es mi hermana

Saory: un poquito de incesto no hace daño si es una vez al año

Alesi: … tú ves incesto todo el tiempo ¬¬

Foxy: *se va*

Minutos después…

Foxy: *regresa* aquí esta *la muestra dándose un beso con Mangle*

Fansgirls: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYA!

Bonnie: ¬¬

Foxy: *se la manda*

 **Ok eso es todo n.n  
Suerte con el fic :3  
Hasta luego n.n**

Saory: grazie mille

Sarah: *susurrando* ¿italiano?

Puppet: recuerda que le gusta Francesco está tomando clases de italiano ¬¬

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ola alesi ya llego herotupapi jejejeje mala**

Alesi: hola

 **pórtico ya no tengo Facebook**

Saory/Alesi: *snif* *snif* ¡¿por queeeeeeeeeee?!

 **y yei jack me la diste hace tres días no te acuerdas**

Jack: no me acuerdo

Todos: *facepalm*

 **y elsa mira aquines tengo le enseño que están elisa y jackie con migo jajajajajajajajajaja si los tengo**

Elsa: ¡Emma te descuidaste!

Emma: ups~

 **y ola saory ahora si retos**

Todos: ¡lánzalos!

 **Saory:metete con tadashi al armario y has lo que quieras con el**

Hiro: ¡¿Qué?!

Saory: ¿lo que quiera? *sonrisa malévola*

Se lo lleva de rastras y se meten al armario

Minutos después…

Sarah: ok, ya se tardaron mucho *se va a abrir la puerta* ¿eh?

Saory: *con cartas en sus manos los dos sentados en posición de loto* ¿tienes un 3?

Tadashi: ve a pescar…

Sarah: *facepalm*

Saory: dijo… lo que quisiera…

 **Alesi:te reto a comer 150 kilos de chile habanero y 7 litros de chiliatole y leer clokwork**

Alesi: me las vas a pagar…

Entran los cocineros y le traen chile

Minutos después…

Alesi: *tomando agua* *leyendo* no es tan mala ¬¬ *sigue leyendo*

 **Hipo:llevate a Mérida al armario y te diré que paso**

Hiccup: ¿ok?

 **Merida :te reto a que tu con migo me ayudes a golpear a hans mientras cantamos viento y cielo alcanzar (las siento no encontré la letra)**

Mérida: ehmmm, Hans murio

Saory: lo siento ustedes deben poner las letras

 **Hiro:te tu traje de novio te reto a casarte con migo**

Hiro: genial :D

Saory: …. Ya no afecta :D *marca el número de telefono de Francesco*

 **Todos:adivinen quien es mi waifu y ganara un fic hecho por mi misma**

Todos: Hiro/Tadashi/La almohada/Puppet/Fred/Saory/ si, Saory… espera ¿Por qué yo?/Yolo

Saory: ¬¬

Sarah/Emma/Saory: ¡Jeff the Killer!

Todos: really?

 **me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1 I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

todos: ¡byes~!

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Miau** **  
*llega chica con escote bastante provocativo***

Chicos: *babeando*

 **Fue un pinche reto .-.**  
 **Hans: ¿Como fue el beso?**

Hans: …

Puppet: el murió

Kristoff: fue horrible

Anna: neeeeeh, te gustoh mijo ¬u¬

 **Elsa: Me enseñas a darle vida a muñecos de nieve**

Elsa: claro :D

 **Jack : A quien odias mas a Hans o Anna**

Jack: …. Ambos

Anna: ¡oye!

 **Puppet : Tu eres fujoshi**

Puppet: oh, yeah madafaka i´m so fujoshi B)

 **Saory: Conoces el juego AnticLove y si lo conoces me buscas como Nikki Kawaii 30**

Saory: no lo conozco pero lo buscare :D

 **Pitch: No porque yo ya soy del lado oscuro :3**

Todos: ahhhh

 **Retos**  
 **Chimuelo: Tortura a Hans**

Chimuelo: Hans murio

 **Tabashi: Besad a Hiro *mode fujoshi: On***

Tadashi: ok *lo toma del cuello y lo besa*

Fansgirls: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

 **Foxy y Bonnie: * GRITO DE FUJOSHI* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se ama lo sabia** **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Bonnie: s-si lo amo

Foxy: ¡yo también! *abrazandolo*

 **Vicent : Te reto a que me abraces**

Vincent: ok *se abrazan*

 **Puppet: Besa a Vicent a Golden y a nadie mas**

Puppet: ¡venganche pa´ ca nenes~! *los besa a ambos*

Emma: esto es Estocolmo ¬¬

 **Creo que es todo** **  
Chao**

Todos: chao!

Saory: gracias por tus reviews, y este capítulo llego a su fin…

Puppet: fue corto :´(

Saory: jeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos estarán acompañando McQueen y… *suspiro* Francesco versiones humanas y una personita que alegrara mucho a Vincent

Vincent: ¿Scott?

Scott: yo estoy aquí

Vincent: ¿una tostada?

Saory: no te dire, espera el próximo capitulo

Todos: ¡bye!

— Saory – Chan


	8. Chapter 8

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _Sigo enamorada D:_**

 ** _2._** ** _Tengo hambre_**

 ** _3._** ** _Soy pobre D:_**

 ** _4._** ** _¡Puppet me quiere matar!_**

 ** _5._** ** _Foxy me dio un Jumpscare D:_**

 ** _6._** ** _Vincent ta´ feliz_**

 ** _7._** ** _Me metí en muchos líos con los Fanfics_**

 ** _8._** ** _Primer actualización del año!_**

* * *

Saory: ¡Feliz año nuevo retrasado!

Todos: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Saory: no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año o dos no recuerdo… desde que me convertí en escritora… comenzando como Amy E. Frost y ahora soy Saory – Chan he conocido a muchas personas que ahora son mis amigos, y he cambiado mucho con mi escritura… y quien diría que me convertí en fujoshi. Pero en fin… no los aburro más… con nosotros los participantes

Participantes: hola

Saory: FNaF

FNaF: hola

Saory: Ethel

Ethel: ¡oli!

Saory: Alesi

Alesi: hola!

Saory: y Nicole Kawaii

Nicole: hola

Nicole: y Puppet?

*entra Chica y Toy Chica escoltando a Puppet, ella esta vestida con un vestido rosa con muchos moños y listones*

Chicos: ¡Kawaii!

Puppet: y por estas cosas me arrepiento haberles dado vida propia ¬¬

Saory: y acompañándonos… ¡McQueen y Francesco!

*entran dos chicos, uno rubio que es McQueen y el otro castaño que es Francesco con trajes de corredores de autos*

Francesco/McQueen: ciao/hola

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Francesco: ciao il mio amore

Saory: *se da una cachetada para reaccionar* ciao bounamattina Francesco ^^

Francesco: bounamattina Saory~ ¬u¬

McQueen: ¬¬"

Saory: y acompañándonos… ¡Kenny!

Vincent: ¡¿Kenny?!

*entra un niño pequeño castaño*

Saory: ¡OMG Es más Kawaii de lo que imagine!

Kenny: hola

Vincent: ¡Kenny! *lo abraza*

Saory/Alesi/Nicole: My feels! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD´:

Saory: comenzamos

*inserten opening al estilo Bill Cipher*

Saory: y bueno… Sarah ya no estará con nosotros… se fue de vacaciones desde navidad con su familia a otro país, pero no importa sé que me está leyendo desde allá… y más le vale. La extraño.

Puppet: *le da cuerda a su caja y reproduce "see you again"*

Saory: really Bitch?

Puppet: ehmm

Saory: y aparte de que nos acompañan McQueen, Francesco y Kenny

*aparecen tarjetas de la nada*

Saory: nos acompaña, el único, el original, el guapo, el inteligente, el fuerte, el carismático, el que puede y sabe todo – supuestamente – y quien me está obligando a decir todas estas cosas de él… ¡Bill Cipher!

*inserten aquí invocación a Bill Cipher*

Bill: ¡hola humanos! Escritora gracias por tu presentación

Saory: aja… no me llames por mi símbolo

Bill: no prometo nada… Caja de regalo dame la tableta hoy dirijo yo

Puppet: ñeh, ya que *se la arroja*

Bill: comenzamos

 **Guest**

 **Hello bichts(?**

Todos: ciao~

 **la respuesta del acertijo es...andreis**

Saory: ah… jeje

 **(aunque ya no me gusta me lo cambiare a...The Anonimus Cat)**  
 **Les mando un Hans nuevo y Picht nuevo.**

Todos: ay, no ¿Por qué?

 **Hiro-Tadashi:** **  
Vayanse al armario. Tres semanas. Hiro arriba. a.a**

Bill: ¿incesto?

Saory: delicioso incesto, así que cállate dorito iluminati pervertido

Tadashi/Hiro: *se van al armario*

 **Foxy-Bonnie:** **  
Zorrinejos. En un Cuarto. Ahora. Bonnie en cuatro!**

Bonnie: de hecho…

Foxy: de hecho… ¡Bonnie esta embarazado!

Nicole/Saory/Ethel: ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!

Foxy: soy tan feliz… al fin tendré a mis zorrinejos

Bonnie: ¬¬

 **Freddy-Golden:** **  
Dale duro contra el muro, Freddy.** **En armario.**

Freddy: grazie mille, al fin te seras mio osito

Golden: ¿Puppet?

Puppet: ay yo te amo Goldie, pero amo más el Yaoi

Freddy: *se lo lleva de rastras*

 **El marica...digo Jack:** **  
Que te manden a Peru con traje de prosti...luego ve al centro de Lima, en una esquina y...te prostituyes 100 veces y luego vuelves y te castran.**

Jack: ¡¿Qué?!

Alesi/Saory: ¬u¬ vete

Bill: *chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer a Jack en Lima*

Jack: oh no…

En el set…

 **A la puta...digo Elsa:** **  
Traumenla y luego le cortan la cabeza.**

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?!

Bill: del trauma yo me encargo

Chica: ¿alguien que le corte la cabeza?

Elsa: ¡no pueden hacer eso!

Saory: es un reto… tu solo hazlo

Horas después…

Elsa: ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiarle la cara a una persona? ¡Ese tipo tenía un ojo en la boca!

Bill: tengo mis trucos copo de nieve

Elsa: con suerte y escape de la reina roja

 **Anna:** **  
lo mismo que tu hermana.**

Anna: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Todos: oh si!

Horas después…

Anna: ñeh, he visto cosas peores… *vendándose el cuello*

Bill: *tic en el ojo*

 **Krisstof(no se como se escribe)** **  
lo mismo que Jack.**

Kristoff: ¡No!

Todos: si!

Se va…

 **TODOS:** **  
Juegen QUEMADOS. Los grupos seran asi: los que quero y amo, Hansy Picht contra los que no he nombrado aun. Y al primer grupo nombrado les dare estas pelotas de basquet(las hice sho, *susurra* tienen bombas adentro, haci que procuren que caiga en el otro campo)**

Saory: ok

Horas después…

Bill: eso fue peor que el raromagedon

Saory: coincido *mira el set destrozado y quemado*

 **Ahora las preguntas:** **  
Hiro:  
Te adoro, pero no se dibujarte. Abasho?**

Hiro: soy demasiado adorable para ser dibujado…

Saory: Azzai te dibuja… *susurra* esa perra tiene que enseñarme a dibujar…

Hiro: ¿ok? *abrazando a Andrea*

 **Tadashi:** **  
No se dibujarte a ti tampoco. Abasho? y Amas a Hiro?(no puedes mentir! *le pone un collar* por cierto, si mientes esto te dara una descarga electrica MUY fuerte)**

Tadashi: *la abraza* ok… yo… ¡amo a Hiro!

Fansgirls: ¡kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chicos: ¡mis odios!

 **Foxy:** **  
REALLY, asi obtubiste tu parche?**

Foxy: ¬¬ si, aun me las debe esta loca

Saory: jejeje

 **Bonnie:** **  
Abasho? por cierto te tengo a ti hecho de ceramica.**

Bonnie: ok *se abrazan*

Todos: awwww~

 **Adios, estoy MUY corta de tiempo.** **  
Foxy(mi version...de ceramica): No es cierto, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, ayer empezaron tus vacasiones.  
Andrea: Calla y vete a follarte a Bonnie.**

Todos: 0.0

 **Foxy:*se va y 2 minutos despues se escucha un gemido...de Bonnie*** **  
Andrea: Todos me hacen caso B)...te amo: BONIE, FOXY, TADASHI, HIRO. TE QUERO: SAO, SARAH, DEMAS...VAYANSE A LA MIERDA.  
CHAO**

Saory: i want you too

Francesco: ¿Dónde quedaron tus clases de italiano ¬¬?

Saory: ups, digo ti voglio bene

Francesco: así esta mejor

 **PD: Cumpliste mi reto! :D**

Saory: y de hecho pienso hacer otro one-shot BillDip

Bill: ¿BillDip? Que es eso?

Puppet: no que sabes todo?

Bill: ¬¬

 **Y me aceptaste en el Face:D**

Saory: yaaaaay!

 **PD2: Tengo a Foxy...y se esta follando a Bonnie...en mi cuarto o en el vacio :D**

Fansgirls: oh yeah B)

 **PD3: ME QUITARON EL CEL D:**

Todos: nooooooooooo!

 **_The Anonimus Cat.** **  
** **PD4:ahora firmare asi O3O.**

Todos: oki ^^

Bill: ahora vamos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.**

 **Oye encontré a hans y lo revivir jejejeje gracias a ka pulcereta y** **pues si es jeff the killer y**

Saory: ahora queremos nuestra dedicación :D

 **bueno emma es como descendencia y yo soy rencaarnacion por la luna no me lo preguntes**

todos: ahhh

 **y amy te reto a traer a Francisco y mc queen jejejeje**

Francesco: ¿Francisco?

McQueen; creo que quiso decir Francesco…

Saory: pues ya están aquí

 **y amy era para que violarash a tadashi**

Saory: nah, ahorita ta con Hiro

 **así que vuelvete a meter con el en el armario**

*Tadashi y Hiro salen*

Tadashi: toy cansadoh

 **y ten hipo el acta de divorcio**

Hipo: ¡noooooooooooooo!

Mérida: ¬¬"

 **y amy trae a ruma y yoko o como era jejejeje**

Saory: Ruma Yamamoto y Yoko Kimura

Bill: *chasquea los dedos y aparecen Yoko y Ruma*

Yoko/Ruma: Ohayou!

 **y prestame a ruma lo nesecito para que me ayude a casarme por el civil jejejeje (con hiro)**

Ruma: cierto, soy abogado

Yoko: ¬¬

Saory:¬¬

 **y bitches no me felicitaron por mi como cumple número 14**

todos: ehhhh, ahmmm, ehmmm

Puppet: ¡¿un cumpleaños?! *sale corriendo y regresa con un regalo* es mi deber como animatronico ^^ ojala te guste linda

 **y amy te reto a poner el reto que le puse a mixer si alguien dice una grosería le caerá 3 baterías de auto y 3 baldes de agua fría con hielo pero en el caso de elsa,jack,elisa,puppet y saory les caerás 4 baterías de auto y 4 baldes de agua hirviente jejejeje**

todos: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Saory: hija de, *recuerda el reto* hija de la luna…

 **y ten puppet una cajita musical con la canción de elsa (libre soy)versión laulingh jack jejejeje** **espero les guste**

Puppet: gracias!

 **y que gusto que te siguen en tumblr jejejeje**

Saory: soy tan feliz, me siguen 22 personas! Me siento cool

Vincent: aun no puedo creer que haya personas que les guste tus "dibujos" son horrendos

Saory: ¡oye!

 **me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1 actualiza pronto**  
 **Pd2 ten a hans es muy chillon**  
 **Pd3: Mérida y hipo van a hacer papas de un lindo niño al que lo llamaran mauricio isac jejejeje**

Hiccup/Mérida: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Mérida: yo quería poner: Mérida 2… la secuela…

 **Pd4 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: hai!

 **PD:** **Así lo olvide estoy comentando a las 3:45 am jejeje y si se preguntan me encanta comentar a esa hora por que a esa gira se aparecen los muertos jejejejeje**

Todos; 0.0

Bill: da miedo

Vincent: seeeh

 **me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: bye

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Hola** **  
*Llega la niña con escote mil veces mas provocativo que el otro y una mini falda*  
Chicos: Saben que apenas tengo 11 años**

Chicos: ehmmmmm

Saory: Pedófilos ¬¬

 **(Saory me saludas para mi cumple de 12 es que falta poquito es el treinta)**

Saory: ¡Feliz cumpleaños super atrasado!

Puppet: ¡otro cumpleaños! *se va corriendo y regresa con otro regalo* ten linda ^^

 **Scott: Que mono eres**

Scott: gracias

Kenny: es mami Scott

Scott: *sonrojado*

Vincent: cierto… es mami Scott ¬u¬

 **Vicent: *le da pan tostado***

Vincent: ¡tostadas! :DDDDDDDDD

 **Puppet: Ja que Kawaii ustedes dos *apunta a Vicent y a Puppet***

Puppet: verdad que si? *abraza a Vincent*

 **Golden: No te pongas celoso osito mío que Puppet te lo hará algún día**

*sale Golden y Freddy*

Golden: no estoy celoso

Todos: aja ¬¬

 **Jack: Eres raro?**

Jack: *regresa todo desmaquillado* no soy raro

Todos: lo eres ¬¬

 **Elsa: Llora conmigo *empieza a llorar dramáticamente**

Elsa/Nicole: *llorando*

 **Hans: *lo resucita* ahora que te torture chimuelo**

Hans: ¡nooooooooooooooooooo!

Chimuelo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

*lo torturan*

 **Slenderman: *lo resucita* no te ida a dejar morir *lo abraza de forma Kawaii***

Slenderman: es hermoso volver a la vida :D

 **Foxy y Bonnie: Quelen hijos :-) si si adoptenmen plox**

Foxy: ok! Yoko queremos adoptar una niña

Yoko: síganme…

Se van…

 **Saory: Dominemos el mundo**

Saory: si… muaha, muaha, muahahahahahahahaha

Saory/Nicole: muahahahahahahahahahahah

Bill: oh que lindas… van a dominar el mundo ^^

 **Chaito:-)**

Todos: chao~

 **007Camarena**

 **¡Yeiiiiiiii!** **  
¡Capitulo nuevo!  
Asdfghjkl :3  
Estuve esperando días para leer este u.u  
Pero bueno sin perder tiempo a las preguntas :)**

Todos: lánzalos :D

 **Saory: ¿Que te pareció el fanfic de SuperBoy!?**

Saory: de hecho, no me pasaste el link, Sorry ^-^U

 **Tadashi: ¿Que pasó con Honey? Ya no la he visto por ahí**

Tadashi: esta en San Fransokyo

Saory: esa Honey me las pagara *alerta spoiler de no hay final feliz ¿o si?*

 **Vincent: ¿M-Me darías un abrazo?(sonrojada)**

Vincent: claro *se abrazan*

 **Chica:¿Utilizas humanos para tus recetas de cocina? D:**

Chica: claro que noooooo, solo harina, masa, peperoni, queso, salsa, queso, mas queso y demás ingredientes…

 **Hiro: ¿Me invitas a tu boda? :D**

Hiro: Ok

Saory: yo soy la madrina junto con Francesco

Francesco: ¿eres la madrina de boda de tu ex - novio?

Saory/Hiro: 0_0 **  
**  
 **Ok ahora los retos :3**

 **Saory: Te reto a que traigas a Nathaniel(el del fanfic de SuperBoy!)**

Saory: Nathaniel?! Yo lo amo

Francesco/Bill/SpringTrap: ¿Qué no me amabas a mí?

Saory: solo amo a Bill

Todos: WTF?

Aparece Nathaniel…

Nathaniel: hola!

 **Chica: Mata a Nathaniel,cocinalo y hazlo comida para perro n.n**

Chica: con gusto!

Nathaniel: ¡espera que?!

Chica: *se lo lleva*

 **Puppet: Baila "Crazy" de 4Minute con Elsa**

Puppet: ok

Elsa: bien

*empiezan a bailar*

Publico: kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa

Saory: por cierto vayan a mi canal en You Tube hice un video con MMD´s :D

 **Rapunzel: Juegale una broma a Gothel**

Rapunzel: ok

Se va…

En la torre…

Rapunzel: *vestida como Slenderman* *caminando sigiloso*

Gothel: *dormida en su cama*

Rapunzel: *se acerca* ¡WUAAAAAAAAA!

Gothel: *despierta* ¡aaahhhhhhhhhh! *le golpea con la almohada*

Rapunzel: *riendo* au, au, ¡madre!

Gothel: ¡Maldita sea Rapunzel! No me asustes

En el set…

Jack: en serio? Fue lo mejor que se ocurrió

Rapunzel: ehmmmm

 **Jack: Vistete de cantante de K-Pop y ve a una convención llena de fangirls juas juas juas n.n**

Jack: ok!

Se va vestido como Len Kagamine por que no encontró otro traje

En la convención…

Fangirls: ¡OMG! *corren tras de él*

En el set…

 **Ok eso es todo n.n  
Buena suerte chao chao**

Todos: gracias, bye!

Saory: y este fue el capítulo del año! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Bill: yo seguiré aquí por siempre

Saory: gracias por sus reviews nos vemos luego…

Todos: bye!

* * *

*inserten cierre de Hola soy German*

* * *

 _Publicidad: puedes seguirme en Tumblr como Amy-Chan56-Mari, en Twitter como Amy_Barahona56, en You Tube búsquenme como Saiko Barahona y suscríbanse._

— S. Cipher


	9. Chapter 9

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

 ** _1._** _Convertí a Bill en humano!_

 ** _2._** _Tengo hambre_

 ** _3._** _¡soy la madrina de la boda de Hiro!_

 ** _4._** _Francesco es mi acompañante!_

 ** _5._** _Soy pobre…_

 ** _6._** _Espacio en blanco…_

* * *

Ethel: ¡bienvenidos otra vez al show! Soy Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka su nueva presentadora

Emma: y Saory?

Ethel: me cedió el puesto

Puppet: yo era presentadora D:

Ethel: ya no… y con nosotros Saory Cipher!

Saory: ¡hola!

Ethel: Bill

Bill: ¡hola! *convertido en humano*

Fansgirl: kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa/te amo/ casate conmigo/ ¡BillDip now right!

Ethel: ¿ok? Los participantes

Participantes: hola

Ethel: Alesi y Nicole

Alesi/Nicole: ¡hola!

Ethel: FNaF

FNaF: hola

Ethel: Slenderman

Slenderman: hola

Ethel: Marion

Puppet: hola!

Ethel: SpringTrap, Kenny, Vincent, Scott, McQueen y Francesco.

Los que menciono: ¡hola!

Ethel: y comenzamos

*inserten opening al estilo Bill*

Bill: amo ese opening ¬u¬

Ethel: y hoy nos acompaña…

Saory: ¡déjame decirlo!

Ethel: bien…

Saory: ¡hoy nos acompaña… Will Cipher!

*entra un chico peli-azul más bajito de Bill*

Fansgirls: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Will: hola…

Saory: ¡que cosita más adorable! ¡Te quiero estrujar!

Bill: hey! No mates a mi hermano

Saory: no prometo nada mijo ¬u¬

Ethel: y comenzamos…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Yo:Olis oye pero yo tambien vivo en otra país y no habrá dedicación jquien dijo que saory esta mi waifu la dedicación sera para el**

Saory: fue Sarah quien lo dijo ¬¬

 **jejejeje yea bitches(me cae el agua fría y la batería de auto)y los trole jajaja para vicent estas idiota para decir eso de amy (me cae de nuevo el castigo)**

Vincent: has visto sus dibujos? Parecen muñequitos de palitos

Saory: ¡oye! *Saca su celular y busca su página en Tumblr* mira! Hasta te dibuje a vos!

Vincent: *mira el dibujo* es la artista más genial que he conocido *^*

Bill: no pensarías eso si te dibujara como mujer ¬¬

 **su y ai intente escribir francesco jejejejeje y mcquen me regalan su autógrafo**

McQueen: claro! *se lo firma*

 **y kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa seré madrina de los zorrinejos de bonnie jejejeje me va a dar ahhhh(me cacha ruma y hiro me lleva cargando estilo nupcial al sillón)**

Bonnie: de hecho… la hermana de Sarah es la madrina

Foxy: ¡¿ELISA?! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Bonnie: Mari… ella lo pidió primero

Foxy: a tons… a si pos si :D

 **Amy the killer: yo seguiere pues si traigan a nory a haruky y hikary para que se peelle con migo con hiroshi-san,harumi-chan y ScreamJaden(nueva creppy de ethel)**

Saory: ¿tenemos presupuesto?

Ethel: ¿y el dinero que te di?

Saory: ehmmmm, ¡Bill trae a los creepypasta!

Bill: *chasque los dedos*

(aparece Noryokko-San, Haruky y Hikary the Killer)

Las Creepy: ¡hola!

Saory: a pelear mijas

Dos horas después…

(están todas la Creepy en el piso casi muertas)

Bill: esto si que vende *filmando con una cámara*

Saory: *tapándole los ojos a Will* eres demasiado lindo para ver esto

 **H.S(hiroshi-san) haruky metete conmigo al armario y hay que hacer bebes**

Todos: ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Hikary: ¡con mi hermana! ¡me engañas con mi hermana?!

Haruky: Hiro-San sabes que no te soporto, chaval!

 **Yo:ya dwsperte me voy y mcquuen mete a Francisco al armario**

Francesco: Signorina volentieri! ... io vi mostrerò come l'amore italiano ...

Todos: WTF?

Francesco: ¬¬

*Francesco se lleva de rastras a McQueen*

Saory: Francesco dice ... "Gli italiani amano ferocemente"

Ethel: como sabes eso?

Saory: lei un fanfic que lo demuestra ¬u¬

 **y saory mete con mi tadashi y violalo jejejeje**

Saory: mmmm nah! Se me paso el enamoramiento por Dashi

Bill: pero ahora quieres acosar a mi hermano

Saory: es demasiado Kawaii

 **me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1:saory si tendrás tu la dedicación y sera la de la historia SkyFall jejejeje**

Saory: la ringrazio molto! ora ti amo!

 **Pd2 actualiza pronto** **  
Pd3 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD  
**.

.

.

.

.

 **.pd2 extra: secuestre a ruma**

Yoko: ¡RUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alesi: mira el lado positivo… no lo tendrás acosándote cada 2 segundos

Yoko: razón

 **007Camarena**

 **Holaaaaaaaaa :D** **  
¡Yupi capítulo nuevo!  
Que chevere n.n  
Bueno ahora las preguntas y comentarios ya que en unos minutos me quitan mi celular :(  
**  
 **Slenderman: ¡Volviste¡*le da un abrazo*¿Que crees?Me encargue de vengarte n.n le traje a Anna la linda visita de Yandere-Chan :) Y si quieres saber la torturo :3**

Slenderman: muchas gracias, eres buena niña… una gran discípula ¬u¬

 **Saory: ¿Como que no te lo pasé? Si te lo pasé por MP D:**

Saory: a veces el MP de fanfiction omite algunos links excepto los de fanfiction

 **Hans y Pitch: ¡Estan vivos!*Se les lanza a darles unos abrazos*Los extrañé :3**

Hans/Pitch: te extrañamos!

 **Vincent: *Sonrojada*¿Q-Quieres salir co-conmigo?**

Vincent: ¡Claro! Dime cuando

Scott: ¬¬

 **Foxy: ¿Bonnie esta embarazado?¡Oh Por Dios!Que alegría¿Puedo ir al bautizo de los zorrinejos?**

Foxy/Bonnie: ¡claro :D!

 **Ahora los retos n.n  
**  
 **Francesco: Besa a Saory y llevatela a una cita :3**

(Salen Francesco y McQueen)

Francesco: claro!

Saory: ¡yaaaaaaay!

Francesco: *la besa* La signorina ... vorrebbe unirsi a me?

Saory: con gusto!

(Se van, Francesco siendo arrastrado por Saory)

 **Anna: Come la comida para perro que hizo chica con la carne de Nathaniel**

Chica: ohhh Anna~ comete tu deliciosa comida~

Anna: 0.0

Dos minutos después…

Anna: *vomitando*

 **Tadashi y Hiro: Bailen de Súper Junior**

Hiro/Tadashi: ok!

(Empiezan a bailar)

 **Jack: Besa a Anna enfrente de Elsa*le da una motosierra a Elsa***

Jack: ya que…

Anna: wha… *la interrumpe besándola*

Elsa: ,,, ¡I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE BITCHES!

*corre tras ellos con la motosierra*

 **Pitch:Vistete de rockero n.n Es que creo que te verías atractivo vestido así...¿Que?¡No me juzguen!**

Todos: okaaaaaaaay?

Pitch: *aparece vestido de rockero* ¡estan listos para el rockkkkkkk?! ****

 **Ok chaito y suerte :3**

Todos: ciao~

 **P.D:Anna...Jodete**

Anna: igualmente linda :3

 **P.D 2:Yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder**

Bill: te comprendo B)

 **P.D 3:Chocolate y abrazos psicológicos para todos**

Todos: ¡gracias!

 **Ok ahora si chao chao**

Ethel: gracias por el review ^^ ahora vamos con…

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Hola a todos** **  
He vuelto  
Puppet: Muchas Gracias estaba hermoso el regalo :3**

Puppet: de nada :3

 **Rapunzel: Si tus hijos salieran feos que haces?**

Rapunzel: los amaría de todas formas…

Todos: awwwww~

Bill: no le creo nada ¬¬

 **Jack: Vistete de bioterrorista y ve al BuP, Y grita ¡soy un bioterrorista y como NIÑOS Y GATITOS!**

Jack: hai!

Minutos después…

Jack: ¡soy un bioterrorista y como niños y gatitos!

Gente: *sale corriendo gritando*

(le dispara alguien)

En el set…

 **Tabashi: Al closet con Sarah**

Tadashi: Sarah no esta

Mientras tanto con Sarah…

Sarah: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mari: ¿Qué?

Sarah; me pusieron un reto en el Fanfic de Saory… ¡iba a meterme al closet con Tadashi!

Elisa: okaaaaaaaay?

En el set…

Ethel: Sarah no está, así que… *se lo lleva de rastras*

 **Sory: Ya te sigo en Youtube**

Llamada entrante de Saory: ¡gracias!

 **Kenny: *lo abraza* que Kawaii eres si alguien intenta hacerte daño se las vera conmigo**

Kenny: gracias, se que soy Kawaii

Elsa: tan modesto como su padre

 **Vicent: Que Lindo es tu hijo *mientras abraza a Kenny***

Vincent: de hecho no es mi hijo…

(N/A: les recomiendo leer a la autora Misaki Shion ashura Uchiha, de sus historias saque mis teorías de Kenny y Vincent)

 **Papá (Foxy) y Mamá (Bonnie): SERE HERMANA?**

Foxy: si hija mia… seras hermana de mellizos!

 **Anna: *Llega con Yandere* viene a jugar contigo**

Anna: se pondrá interesante

Ayane: que comienze el juego!

Ambas: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *se lanza la una contra la otra*

 **Elsa: Juega la Ouija**

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?!

Ethel: hazlo!

Elsa: o-ok…

Segundos después…

Elsa: ¡no puedo cerrar una puerta que hago!

Todos: *afuera del set*

Elsa: puthos ¬¬

 **LOS AMO A TODOS CHICOS**

Todos: te amamos!

Ethel: gracias, ahora vamos…

Anonimus

Esperó que encuentres a alguien que caliente tu corazon, esta comprobado científicamente( me lo dijo el primer vagabundo al que le pregunte) que un corazón frío como el tuyo no sólo se cae del pecho, también se encoge y te convierte en un monstruo y terrorista,

Llamada entrante de Saory: cierto, ya tengo a mi Francesco… y si, los vagabundos siempre tienen razón.

 **los retos, has que Jack y Elsa vayan al futuro a washington dc y lo congelen( durante una invasión de la restaurada Unión Soviética) y saluden a Norte(al ser ruso estará en contra de USA)**

Jack/Elsa: ¡hai!

(Se van)

Horas después…

(regresan)

Jack: miren tomamos una foto!

Elsa: Norte les manda saludos y galletas :D

 **Has que Anna se suba a un Sukhoi T-50 pak-fa y mandela a volar en espacio aéreo norteamericano( ya se comprobó que ningún avión americano puede derribar un pak-fa) y suelte algunas bombas**

Todos: ¡con gusto!

Anna: esperen que?

(la mandan a volar… literalmente)

En el aire…

Anna: oh no… ¡Aquí vienen las bombas!

(Inserten explosión en forma de honguito)

 **Has que pitch vaya a "ayudar" a los ninjas(ISIS) en Siria, hagan que maneje un camión cargado de petroleo a Turquía(estará en la mira de los bombarderos rusos en Siria)**

Pitch: me voy!

Todos: good luck Pitch

 **Has que Hans y Kenny vayan a la embajada saudí en Irán (Hans vestido como representante saudí y Kenny con una chaqueta naranja con capucha y pantalón naranja, la embajada será blanco de una protesta de ciudadanos iraníes que quemaran la embajada(si Kenny muere podrá revivir sin problema al día siguiente))**

Todos: ¡¿Kenny?!

Kenny: ¿y-yo?

Ethel: mándelos!

(se van)

Días después…

(llega Kenny arrastrando a Hans)

Kenny: casi nos matan… pero use al señor Hans como escudo humano

Vincent: ese es mi niño ¬u¬

 **Mérida e Hipo deberán ir a un enfrentar a un dios dragón llamado Alduin y deben tratar de sobrevivir ya que el se come las almas.**

Hiccup: yo puedo con los dragones

Mérida: aja ¬¬

(Se van)

Ocho hogas después… *inserten cartel de Bob Esponja*

Mérida: ¡lo logramos! Pero… creo que le quito el alma a Hiccup

Hiccup: hace… tanto… tanto frio *temblando*

Ethel: gracias por el review!

 **ZarcotFan25**

 **Ho no hola soy ZarcortFan y les apuesto $300 dolares, a que este saludo se parece al de HolaSoyGerman :3**

Todos: ¡hola!

 **Muy buenas gente, encontré este fic mientras andaba de curioso por la pagina y me dio mucha risa, y como a mi me encantan este tipo de fics quería participar, aquí están las preguntas.  
**  
 **1.- ¿Alguien conoce a la gran y todopoderosa Lindsey Stirling?**

Todos: si/no/eso creo/ ¿no era una violadora?/Violinista Kenny, Violinista ¬¬.

Kenny: ahhh jeje ^^U

 **2.- Elsa, ¿no crees que tu canción esta algo sobrevalorada?**

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?! Uhmmm, bueno a decir verdad… si lo está

 **3.- ¿Sabian que Golden Freddy aparece como estatuilla en Advanced Warfare?**

Todos: no/si/FredBear?/yo si/no es cierto/ ¡si lo es!/creo que si/ eso no es plagio? **  
**  
 **Ahora los retos.**

 **Reto 1.- Reto a Puppet a besar a Golden muajajajaja**

Puppet: ¡gracias!

Golden: ¡espera no!

Puppet: *lo besa*

 **Reto 2.- Reto a Jack a cantar junto con Hiccup la canción "Vivo por ti" de Zarcort y Town, Jack hará de Zarcort e Hiccup de Town, e aquí la letra.**

Hiccup/Jack: ¡hai!

 **Town (Hiccup)  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.  
**  
 **Zarcot (Jack)  
Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
de que este destino nos uniera.  
**  
 **Town (Hiccup)  
No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.  
**  
 **Zarcort (Jack)  
Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella  
la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo  
haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
te pido  
que nada importara lo que suceda  
porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.**

 **Town (Hiccup)  
No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad**  
 **es mas que un sueño.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves**

Fansgirls: ¡kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!/casate conmigo/te amo

Hiccup/Jack: ¡gracia publico! **  
**  
 **Creo que por el momento es todo, me gusto este show, las leo luego, ZarcortFan fuera.**

Todos: gracias por tu review ^^

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **Me encanta tu historia LA A-M-O. Bueno los retos.** **  
Saory: Quiero entrar al armario contigo y Tadashi y hacer un threesome de sexo duro xDD**

Saory: *grillo*

Bill: era de esperarse ¬¬

Tadashi: ok… tons… solo tu y yo *sonrisa pervertida*

(Se meten al armario)

Minutos después…

Tadashi: ¡Estoy invalido! **  
**  
 **Hans: lo mismo que lo anterior solo que nada mas tu y yo.**

Hans: ok!

(Se meten al armario)

Minutos después…

Hans: ¡oh god!

Hinata: ¬u¬ **  
**  
 **Anna: Quiero que veas la llamada perdida al 911 de Dross y me digas como estuvo.**

Anna: ¡ok!

Horas después…

(en un cuarto)

(esta Anna con muchas cobijas encima y temblando)

Anna: f-fue… fue…

Elsa: dios… ya se rompió ¬¬

 **Gracias por todo y saludos a todos y besos a ti,Hans.**

Todos: saludos!

PD: Quiero que Hans se case conmigo xD

Hans: con gusto!

Yoko: síganme los voy a casar…

Hans: ¬u¬

Elsa: ¡no intentes matarla después de la boda!

Hans: ok…

Ethel: gracias por el review!

 **La hermanas Frost**

Saory: ¡¿Quiénes?!

 **hola! losoojoksaoisosn soy Sarah comentando unica y exclusivamente! ok comencemos** **  
Bill: eres tan akskjsjbs**

Bill: nací siendo guapo ¬u¬

 **dime... ¿cual fue el piropo o lo que sea mas raro que les has dicho a Dipper?**

Bill: ahmmm veamos…

Flash back…

Dipper: *de 17 años sentado en un sofá leyendo*

Bill: *siendo humano de 20 años, sentado al lado de Dipper* oye Pino...

Dipper: ¿Qué?

Bill: me duele la mano

Dipper: ¿Por qué?

Bill: por pensar tanto en ti…

Dipper: …. *3… 2… 1* ¡maldito dorito iluminati pervertido!

Bill: ¿Qué? ¡Malagradecido! ¡Nunca te vuelvo a escribir una carta! *le enseña la carta y se la arroja a la cara*

Dipper: WTF?

Mabel: *llega comiendo helado* eres un malpensado

Fin del flash back…

Bill: ¬u¬

Todos: ¬¬

 **Foxy: lo mismo que Bill**

Foxy: veamos…

Flash back…

Foxy: oye Bonnie

Bonnie: ¿que?

Foxy: quisiera ser demonio

Bonnie: ¿para que?

Foxy: para poseer tu cuerpo ¬u¬

Bonnie: WFT?

Fin del flash back…

Foxy: ese soy yo… ligando en la iglesia ¬u¬

 **Saory: dime... que se siente estar proxima a ir al infierno de nuevo?**

Llamada entrante de Saory: ¡Es horrible! ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡No concilio el sueño! ¡No quiero ir a la escuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos: … okaaaaaaaaay?

 **solo eso byebye! les dejo donas!**

Todos: ¡DONAS! 

**~Sarah~**

hola Saory, primero que nada y aunque ya te lo dije me encanto el fanfic slash de descendientes que hiciste,

(llegan Saory y Francesco)

Saory: fue muy lindo hacerlo, que bien que te haya gustado

 **ahora las preguntas, para Saory:** **  
¿te gusta holasoygerman o como porque empezaste a hacer cosas como el primero lei tu perfil y ahora esto?**

Saory: ¡me encanta Hola Soy German! Es un tío muy gracioso

 **segundo ¿cual dirias que es tu video favorito de holasoygerman?**

Saory: uhmmmmm, pues… es dificil decidirme… todos me gustan… pero mis favoritos son, los idiomas, el fin del mundo, los hermanos, las canciones, preguntas de Facebook y/o Twitter.

 **para Bill:** **  
primero eres uno de los personajes mas misteriosos que he conocido, ahora, si tuvieras que poseer a algunos de los participantes de este programa, ¿a quien elegirias?**

Bill: tengo dos opciones… a Jack y a Elsa

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Bill: pues… tendría el poder de congelar cosas y así congelaría todo el mundo comenzando nuevamente una segunda era de hielo :D

Todos: 0.0

 **Retos: reto a Elsa, Rapunzel Jack y Eugene a cantar Rotten to the core de descendientes, con baile y todo** **  
Mal- Elsa  
Evie- Rapunzel  
Carlos- Jack**  
 **Jay- Eugene**

Elsa/Eugene/Rapunzel/Jack: ¡ok!

Rotten to the core  
 **(Elsa)  
They say i'm trouble  
they say i'm bad  
they say i'm evil  
and that makes me glad**

 **(Eugene)** **  
a dirty no good  
down to the bone  
your worst nightmare  
can't take me home**

 **(Rapunzel)** **  
so what? there's mischief  
in my blood  
can you blame me?  
i never got no love**

 **(Jack)** **  
they think i'm callous  
a low-life hood  
i feel so useless**

 **(todos)** **  
misunderstood**

 **(Elsa y Rapunzel)** **  
mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the baddest of them all?  
welcome to my wicked world  
wicked world**

 **(todos)** **  
i'm rotten to the core, core  
rotten to the core  
i'm rotten to the core,core  
who could ask for more?  
i'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
i'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the  
i'm rotten to the core**

 **(espacio musical)**

 **(Elsa)** **  
call me a schemer  
call me a freak  
how can you say that?  
i'm just unique**

 **(Jay)** **  
what me? a traitor?  
ain't got your back?  
oh, we're not friends?  
what's uo whit that?**

 **(Rapunzel)** **  
so i'm a misfit  
so i'm a flirt  
i broke your heart?  
i made you hurt?**

 **(Jack)** **  
the past is past  
forgive, forget  
the truth is **

**(todos)** **  
you ain't seen nothing yet  
(Elsa y Rapunzel)  
mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the baddest of them all?  
welcome to my wicked world  
wicked world**

 **(espacio musical)**

 **(todos)** **  
i'm rotten to the core, core  
rotten to the core  
i'm rotten to the core, core  
who could ask for more?  
i'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
i'm rotten to the, i'm rottento the  
i'm rotten to the core**

Publico: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!/bravo/los amamos/casate conmigo Elsa/JackxEugene!

 **pd. amo este fanfic** **  
bye, hasta la proxima  
Att.  
** **Carlie De Vil**

Saory: gracias por el review!

 **Gerardo d Ribera**

 **Me encanto tu fanfiction, mis retos son:  
1 mata a Hans (de manera lenta y dolorosa)**

Saory: jejejej ¬u¬ con gusto *saca un hacha, martillos, tijeras, agujas, picahielos, cortaúñas, un cuchillo, etc* ¿quieres hacer cupcakes Hans?

Hans: n-no

Saory: ¡tarde! ¡muahahahahahah! *corre tras el para matarlo*

Horas después…

Saory: *sale con manchas de sangre en su ropa*

Saory: el rojo y el negro convinan!

Todos: *temblando*

Saory: gracias por el review :D

Ethel: y terminamos con este capitulo!

Saory: nos vemos la próxima con el capitulo final :´)

Todos: ¡bye-bye!

* * *

— Saory N. Cipher


	10. Final

**_ROTG y HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, Frozen y Tangled a Disney, Brave a Disney Pixar y Puppet y otro personaje de FNAF pertenecen a Scott Cawthon._**

 **1.** **Holis (¿?)**

 **2.** **Tengo frio**

 **3.** **Comienzo las clases el martes!**

 **4.** **No quiero ir!**

 **5.** **Espacio en blanco**

 **6.** **Ya quiero ver: "prodigiosa, las aventuras de LadyBug" ¡Ahora!**

* * *

Saory: muy buenas, criaturitas del señor…

Sarah: *desde un aparato igual que "Karen"* no le hagas plagio al Rubius!

Saory: ¡Cashate! Muy bien, estoy algo deprimida... ya comenzare las clases y será un martirio total… así que ya conocen a todos… pero aquí vamos. ¡los participantes!

Participantes: hola

FNaF: hola

Bill/Will/Phill: hola!

Nicole/Alesi/Emma/Ethel: ¡hola!

Francesco/McQueen: ciao!/hola

Slenderman: hola

Saory: y hoy nos acompaña Phill

Phill: hola

Bill: que serio

Phill: al menos no soy un masoquista o un llorón

Will/Bill: ¡oye!

Saory: es el dorito iluminati rojo ^3^

 **Anonimus  
** **Esperó que seas feliz, y tu corazón se sane,**

Saory: gracias, ahora estoy feliz con mi verdadero amor… Adrien…

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Saory: quise decir Francesco

Francesco: Hai solo meglio di me mi ami!

Saory: sempre ti amo! ma amo anche Adrien/Chat Noir

Francesco: sei una ragazza idiota

Saory: Non rimanete indietro

Todos: ooooooookaaaaaaaay?

 **los retos son:** **  
En el futuro Vladimir Putin y el ejército rojo quieren condecorar con la medalla de héroes de la Unión Soviética por su participación en la decisiva batalla de washington dc, fue la victoria final de Rusia y la caída de USA, deben ir a la ceremonia en la plaza roja de Moscu y ver un desfile militar, deben traer un vídeo para probarlo.**

Todos: ¡vámonos!

Horitas más tarde…

Se ve que salen todos de la maquina del tiempo algo cansados.

Saory: ¡aquí está el video! *se lo da*

 **A Hans si revive o algo así, envienlo a la batalla de nueva york (guerra americano-sovietica, ganaron los rusos) el debe ir con un uniforme americano (no sobrevivirá).**

Hans: q-que?

Saory: lastima… ¡bye! *lo mandan de dos patadas*

Hans esta en la batalla, mientras corre gaymente por su vida y es asesinado por una granada.

Todos: 0_0

 **Pitch debe ir al infierno otra ves(esta ves no escapara, Dios envió a Dante específicamente para matarlo)**

Todos: uuuuh

Pitch: esperen… que?

Todos: bye~bye~

Lo arrojan de dos patadas.

 **Mérida e Hipo deben ir a luchar con Alduin, Mérida es sangre de dragón y es la única que lo puede derrotar.**

Hiccup/Mérida: ¡ok! *se van*

Horas después…

Mérida: ¡la victoria fue mia!

Todos: ¡yaaaaaaaaay!

Mérida: Hiccup está en el hospital

Todos: ¡yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Espera que?

 **Maten a Kenny y que saory diga "oh dios mío mataron a kenny" y que alguien grite "hijos de puta".**

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Kenny: ¿q-que?

Vincent: ¡es mi pequeño!

Saory: aceptémoslo, sea como sea, Kenny siempre estará destinado a morir.

Kenny: TT-TT

Sarah: ¿Cómo se le mata?

Puppet: ¡metiendolo en la boca de Golden!

Golden: ¡oye!

Bonnie: ¡que Foxy le muerda el lóbulo frontal!

Foxy: ¡Esa fue Mangle!

Puppet: ¡que Vincent lo mate!

Vincent: jamás lo olvidaras ¿cierto?

Puppet: no ^^

Saory: ok, Kenny… esto me dolerá más mí que a ti

Kenny: bye~ los amo a todos

Todos: ¡Kenny! *llorando*

Saory: *lo mete en un traje de Freddy que estaba por ahí* *llorando*

Minutos después…

Saory: ¡Oh Dios mio, mataron a Kenny!

Todos: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! **  
**  
Saory: gracias por el review

TheAnonimusCat

 **hell0o bichts**

Todos: hi!

 **los retos!** **  
Bill:  
traete a Dipper y metanse al armario.**

Saory: ¡al fin un poco de BillDip!

Bill: al fin un poco de amor para Bill *se va*

Regresa con Dipper de 17 años…

Dipper: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Bill: menos charla más amorsh~

Dipper: ¿q-que?

Se meten al armario.

 **Will:** **  
abasho? eres kawaii!**

Will: o-ok, eres muy… a-amable *sonrojado* *se abrazan Kawaiimente mientras irradian Kawaiiosidad Kawaiiosamente*

 **y traete a y al armario.**

Will: a quien?

Fujoshis: ¬u¬

Will: N-NO! A-a él no…

Fujoshis: oh, sí... a él si

Will: *chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer a Dipper Gleeful de 17 años*

Rev!Dipper: ¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

Saory: es extrañamente sensual

Alesi/Nicole/Ethel: seeeeh

Rev!Dipper: ya que… *se lleva de rastras a Will*

Phill: ahí van mis hermanos…

 **HIRO-TADASHI:** **  
ArmaRIO.**

Hiro/Tadashi: ok

Se van…

 **Bonnie-Foxy:** **  
besense!**

Foxy/Bonnie: ok! *se besan*

 **Golden-Feddy:**  
 **armario!**

Golden: ¡no!

Freddy: ¡sí! *se lo lleva de rastras*

 **Elsa.** **  
besate con Picht MIENTRAS jACK MIRA y no puede hacer nanda o si no lo electrocutan.  
chao!**

Elsa: Pitch murio ^^

Jack: fiu~

 **PD:te dibuje Hiro.**

Hiro: ¡genial Imouto!

 **-theanonimuscat**

Saory: gracias por el review

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **ME ENCANTO EL CAPÍTULO! También lo de Tadashi y Hans *mirada pervertida*.**  
 **Saory: Quiero que vayas al armario con mi hermano Daisuke *entra al foro un chico de 19 años cabellera café oscuro y ojos hipnotizantes color café con una camiseta de rayas y pantalones negros, es muy guapo* y tengan una sesión de sexo, no te preocupes mi hermano no te lo hará tan suave. No te puedes negar ya que es un reto.**

Saory: ¡¿Qué?!

Francesco: ¡¿Qué?! *se levanta del sofá mientras coge de la mano a Saory y se la lleva*

Sarah: ¡Es un reto!

Saory: cállate! *siendo llevada por Francesco*

 **Pitch: cómo te odio tanto te voy a mandar al infierno y te quemarás en sus fuegos y te dolerá por millones de años y jamás morirás ni te harás cenizas. No te puedes negar es un reto.**

Ethel: Pitch ya murió en el abismo del averno

 **Hans: Te Amo y espero que aunque ya estemos casados quisiera que me ames por cómo soy.*lo digo sonrojada mirando hacia abajo***

Todos: awwww~

 **PD: Hans será inmune a los retos que le pongan y no lo pueden obligar a participar, ya que si lo hacen...*con una cara diabólica* MATARÉ AL QUE LO HAYA HECHO!**

Todos: *temblando*

 **PD2: HANS ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI!**

Todos: ¡yaaaaaay!

 **PD:** **Si mataste a Hans, entonces...*fondo escalofriante* LO REVIVIRÉ Y TE MATARÉ A TI SAORY! JAJAJAJAJA!**

Todos: 0_0

*sale Bill y Dipper al igual que Will y Rev!Dipper*

Bill: Saory puede morir?

Rev!Dipper: es Saory, esa no se muere con nada ¬¬ créeme lo se

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ola que tal amy elsa dijo muchas groserías y te dije que lo del reto de la cubeta y la batería era para toda la temporada por cierto quien adivine estas 4 preguntas ganara un one-shot tomadashi Jejejejejeje**

Todos: ¡yaaaaay!

 **primera pregunta cuantos idiomas a aprendido a hablar amy desdé que la conocí**

Todos: ehmmm.

Sarah: pues un el español la hablaba… aprendió mas Ingles

Llamada entrante de Francesco: la bella signorina ha imparato a parlare italiano (la bella señorita aprendio a hablar italiano)

Hiro: puede un poquitito de Japones (no mucho ¬¬)

Emma: en total se le hacen varios idiomas, solo 3

 **Segunda diganme como o por que estoy metida en fanfiction**

Alesi: pues… tenias ideas raras con películas, y bueno creaste esta cuenta aquí

 **tercera diganme quienes son mis tres autores favoritos**

todos: ahmmm

llamada entrante de Saory: yo!

Todos: ¬¬

Saory: jeje Alesi1009? Mixer1927? Andrea Frost Queen? Baymax 2.0? predalienway?

Todos: ¬¬"

 **Y la cuarta a que cantante es mi favorito**

Todos: Ana Torrijo

 **me lo podrán preguntar pero solo daré pistas jejejejeje** **  
Retos lean una de las historias de amy y denle like**

todos: meh/quizá/no leo autores principiantes *pose soy genial y tu no, Saory*/hey!/ya las lei todas!

 **Picth te puedo dar un beso en los labios y tu igual hans**

Emma: pues, Pitch murio y Hans revivio pero esta casado ^^

 **Yoko te devuelvo a ruma si aceptas que lo amas y te pondré una pulcereta que detecta mentiras**

Yoko: no amo a Ruma

Llamada entrante de Saory: ¡yo soy tu creadora! ¡yo te di tu puta vida! ¡me perteneces! ¡soy tu diosa! ¡y yo decido con quien dejarte!

Yoko: yo no lo amo! *marca de es mentira*

Todos: ¬u¬

Yoko: e-ehmmm, y-yo

Entra Ruma.

Ruma: ¡Yoko, sabia que me amabas!

Yoko: trágame tierra!

 **Bueno bonnie puedo ser la madrina del pastel del bautizó**

Bonnie: ok! ^^

 **Amy eres madrina del lazo de mi boda que es dentro de 6 dias**

Saory: ¡yaaaaaay!

 **Gogo metete al armario Con tadashi Jejejejejeje**

GoGo: *grillo*

Todos: no esta…

*Salen Tadashi y Hiro*

Tadashi: la voy a traer

Minutos después…

Se meten al armario,

Puppet: ah~ el amor~

 **Hagan el reto de canela**

Todos: que?/no/quiza/tal vez/soy alergico a la canela/¡quiero a mi Kenny!

Se comen la canela.

 **Amy canta con migo cups de Anna kendrick que conste con todo y el truco del vaso(aquí esta la letra**

Llegan de regreso Saory y Francesco.

Saory: ¡ok!

Ethel:  
I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

Saory:  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

ambas:

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

Ethel:

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)

 **después todos intentarán el truco del vaso espero que les guste me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1 jelsa  
Pd2 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

todos: bye!

Saory: bueno, yyyyyy… este es el final de este Fanfic

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Phill: apenas y acabo de aparecer

Bill: es mejor así

Saory: les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus reviews… lastimosamente no volveré a hacer otra temporada de este Fanfic… o bueno hare uno igual pero en Wattpad :´D muchas gracias por todos… nos vemos luego!

Todos: ¡muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos luego!

* * *

 **Saory N. Cipher~**


	11. Extra: la boda

**EXTRA: _La boda._**

* * *

Nos dirigimos a la gran y bella tierra de Sorrento, para ser exactos nos vamos a una gran y lujosa casa, cercana a las costas de la playa. Dentro, un perdido Bill Cipher acababa de despertar de una noche muuuuy loca.

Bill: ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El demonio con forma de dorito…

Bill: escuche eso narrador

Ok, Bill; se encontraba flotando en medio de aquella gran casa, no había rastros de nadie. Lo único que recordaba era que habían celebrado la despedida de soltero de Hiro, todos los chicos del show habían llevado a Hiro para que se divirtiera y las chicas del show habían llevado a Ethel para que también se divirtiera… pero ¿Dónde estaban todos? También recordaba vagamente todos corriendo, escuchando como un grupo de fansgirls se morían por Tadashi y este estaba tan borracho que termino siendo strippter, recordó un motón de zombis, las chicas cantando, Saory gritando ¡BillDip, BillDip, BillDip, BillDip! Una y otra vez, él y Dipper besándose, Sarah tratando de proteger a Will de Rev! Dipper, Jack y Hiccup bailando la "macarena" y muchas cosas más.

Bill: ¿hola?

El dominio de los sueños volvió a su forma humana, y digamos que no fue su mejor idea.

Al estar en un cuerpo humano, comenzó a sentir el dolor de la resaca por tomar tanto alcohol.

Bill: Argh, ¿Saory? ¿Sarah? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dipper?

Escucho un sonido proveniente de las escaleras, era Francesco un poco adolorido también por la maldita resaca.

Francesco: bounna mattina

Bill: bounna mattina… espera... ¡Nada de buenos días! ¿Dónde están todos?

Francesco: uhm, pues creo que las chicas se quedaron en un hotel…

Bill: ¿y los chicos?

Francesco: arriba…

Ya arriba…

Tadashi: aghh, mi… ¡¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?!

Dipper: debe ser la resaca.

Tadashi: ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Y… porque tengo marcas de labial en mi cuerpo?

Se miró el joven asiático, y era verdad; tenia marcas de labial en el cuello, el rostro y en su abdomen.

Foxy: ¿Dónde está Bonnie?

Freddy/Golden: las chicas se lo llevaron al igual que a Will

Phill: ¿Dónde está mi otro incompetente hermano?

Y por arte de magia, nah, es mentira… Bill y Francesco aparecieron por la puerta.

Francesco: ¿Dónde está McQueen?

McQueen: *llega por detrás* ¿Qué?

Bill/Francesco: ¡¿?!

Bill: no hagas eso…

McQueen: ¿y las chicas?

Flynn: yo recién acabo de despertar…

Jack: ¿y Kristoff?

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHH!

Phill: vino del otro cuarto

Todos los chicos, machos pechos peludos (¿?) corrieron hasta la otra alcoba, de esta salio un Kristoff muy asustado.

Kristoff: ¡hay un puto lagarto en la alcoba!

Tadashi: ¿Qué? chicos esperen… ¿Dónde está Hiro?

Jack: ¿no está aquí?

Bill: al menos yo no le visto

McQueen: ¿alguien realmente recuerda que paso ayer?

Tadashi: ¿Dónde está Hiro?

Phil: ¡! ¡¿Y si se lo comió el lagarto?!

Tadashi: primero… es un cocodrilo… y segundo… ¡no puede comerse a Hiro! ¡Hoy es su boda!

McQueen: siempre pensé que se casaría con Saory

Todos: Seeeh, me too ¬¬

Bill: será mejor que busquemos a Hiro y de paso vamos a tratar de recordar que paso exactamente.

Dipper: ¿y Dipper Gleeful?

Rev! Dipper: aquí estoy idiota

Dipper: ¬¬

Los chicos salieron de aquella casa lujosa – que al parecer era de Bernoulli – se encaminaron a quien sabe dónde, pero primero buscarían a la que causo todo el embrollo de las despedidas de solteros... Saory.

Hogas después (inserten letrero de Bob Esponja)

Ahí estaban todos, frente al hotel donde todas las chicas estaban. Lo que se encontraron no fue muy distinto como ellos.

Estaba Elsa tirada en un sofá, Anna metida en la bañera, Chica se había quedado dormida en la cocina, Sarah estaba abrazada a Bonnie y a Will. Puppet milagrosamente estaba metida en su cajita de música, Ethel estaba también arrojada en el sofá.

Francesco: ¿y Saory?

Bill: a quien le importa, ¿las despertamos?

Golden: si, pero ten cuidado al despertar a Marion se pone un poco… inestable.

Bill: lo tendré en cuenta…

El Cipher del medio avanzo entre los restos de comida que yacían en el piso, con cuidado de no tropezar, pero se enredó con las cosas y termino por empujar la caja de regalo de Marion, esta cayó al suelo junto con la cajita de música que dejo de reproducir su canción.

Todos los chicos: oh no…

Bill trago saliva nervioso, esperando que la reacción de la joven marioneta no fuera tan mala.

Bill: fiu~

Pero cuando menos lo espera, de la caja salto la muchacha dando así su Jumpscare e hizo caer a Bill en el suelo estrepitosamente, llevándose consigo a Foxy que también grito. El grito al parecer hizo despertar a todas las demás.

Sarah: ¿Qué pasa?

Bill: ¡quítenmela de encima!

Puppet: ¡¿Por qué me despertaste?! ¡Estaba soñando con Ricky!

Bonnie: ¡Foxy!

Foxy: ¡Bonnie! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Bonnie: seguro

Sarah: ¿Dónde está Vincent, SpringTrap, Yoko y Ruma?

Ethel: ¿y Saory?

Tadashi: eso no importa, los encontraremos luego… lo importante es saber dónde está Hiro

Ethel: ¡¿Hiro no está?! ¡Oh! ¡Más le vale no dejarme plantada!

Bill: ¿y si se fue con Saory?

Todos: … ¡nah!

Golden: es demasiado rencorosa como para volver con Hiro

Francesco: además… me tiene a mi~

Todos: ¬¬

Chica: hagamos algo, las chicas arreglaremos a Ethel – Chan y ustedes los chicos buscan a Hiro.

Chicos: bien

Chicas: excelente.

Después del acuerdo, las chicas se llevaron a Ethel para poder arreglarla, según Francesco, Saory y él habían planeado toda la boda y seria en la playa, la castaña no podía estar más feliz de eso.

Francesco: solo encuentro a mi bella ragazza y luego nos iremos a ver los últimos detalles de la boda.

McQueen: bien tú busca a Saory y nosotros a Hiro

Francesco: me parece bien ciao~

El castaño se despidió de todos y se echó a correr hacia algún lugar.

Tadashi: bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Phill: empecemos a donde fuimos primero… el antro

El Cipher pelirrojo los guio a todos, aunque discutía por ratos con el Cipher rubio.

Hogas después…

Mesera 1: si bueno, ustedes estuvieron aquí con un chico pelinegro y su hermano que se puso a cantar con este chico *señalo a Tadashi y a Phillip*y luego él *señala a Bill* quiso romperle en la cabeza esto a él *saca una botella de champán y señalo a Freddy*

Freddy: ahora recuerdo porque me duele la cabeza.

Mesera 1: y bueno, luego él *señala a Bill* se emborrachó y beso a este chico *señalo a Dipper* mientras una chica castaña gritaba: "BillDip" o algo así.

Todos: ¡Saory!

McQueen: ¿y que paso con esa chica?

Mesera 1: uhm, pues se fue pronto de aquí y se llevó con ella a un castaño vestido de morado, un rubio, un pelinegro con gafas y uno con orejas de conejo.

Foxy: así que Yoko, Scott, Vincent y Spring están con Saory

Golden: pero Hiro no…

Mesera 1: y bueno, luego todos ustedes se fueron con mi hermano, él hace tatuajes…

Tadashi: así que ahora vamos para allá.

Chicos: gracias

Mesera 1: de nada.

Mesera 2: ¿les dijiste que no pagaron la cuenta?

Mesara 1: nah, me caen bien… que quede así

Horas después…

Sujeto tatuado: pues sí, ustedes vinieron aquí y él *señalo a Rev! Dipper* pidió este tatuaje *señalo el dibujo de un Bill Cipher haciendo la pose: "fuck you"*

Rev! Dipper: Argh ¿Qué? ¡¿Me tatué al dorito amarillo?!

Bill: así tendrás algo para recordarme ^3^

Rev! Dipper/Dipper: ugh *cara de enojo y asco*

Tipo tatuado: y él chico pelinegro que buscan se hizo un tatuaje junto con su prometida

Tadashi: ¡¿Hiro se tatuó?!

Golden: al parecer si

Foxy: esto nos lleva a nada… ¿Dónde está Hiro?

Tipo tatuado: pues luego se fueron de aquí porque su amigo el abogado se hirió jugando con unas agujas y se fueron al hospital.

McQueen: ¿abogado? Hay dos abogados

Phill: sabemos que fue un idiota al jugar con esas agujas… está claro que fue Ruma

Freddy: ¡al hospital!

(Inserten un símbolo dando vueltas y canción de superhéroe al ataque)

Luego de recorrer varios lugares, se encontraron en el hospital que más o menos recordaban.

Bill: bien, Ruma ¿Dónde está Hiro?

Los chicos ya habían dado con la habitación de Ruma y este estaba mejor, no había sido nada grave.

Ruma: lo último que recuerdo fue que me dejaron aquí y se fueron

Phill: al parecer Hiro seguía con nosotros entonces…

Ruma: recuerdo que estaba con ustedes… y después… todo esta borroso

McQueen: ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

Ruma: para nada…

Bill: esto no ayuda en nada…

Phill: bien señor detective ¿qué sugieres?

Bill: llamar al celular de Saory

Todos: *facepalm*

Foxy: ¿enserio no pensamos en eso?

Phill: calla, no lo pensé

Bill: ¬u¬ *saca su celular y marca*

…..

…..

…

Bill: no contesta

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

McQueen: es S-A-O-R-Y ella NO deja su celular por nada en el mundo

Freddy: es como una version más peligrosa de Scott

Jack: si juntamos a Scott y Vincent y le sumamos a Bill obtenemos a Saory

Kristoff: no hay tiempo para eso… debemos seguirlos buscando

Foxy: ¿tienen el telefono de Scott?

Todos: no

Foxy: ¿el de Vincent?

Todos: …

Foxy: ¬¬" ¿el de Yoko o el de Spring?

Todos: …

Foxy: buenos para nada…

McQueen: ojala y Francesco tenga más suerte con esto

Horas después y no encontraban a ninguno de los desaparecidos, es que la fiesta había sido demasiada alocada y bueno como no lo sería si el anfitrión fue Bill Cipher.

Bill: oye Narradora, no es mi culpa que sea un genial anfitrión y tenga mucha onda

Phill: cállate

Bill: si quieres te presto onda hermano mayor

Phill: antes muerto, sigamos buscando

Mientras, el Bernoulli aún vagaba por las calles de Italia en su Ferrari en busca de la niñata castaña.

Francesco: no contesta

Gruño Francesco, era raro que Saory no tuviera el celular a la orden. ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

 _Con las chicas…_

Puppet utilizaba sus poderes para peinar el cabello de Ethel junto con Rapunzel, Elsa se encargaba del vestido, Chica y Chiara se encargaban de la comida, Anna maquillaba a Ethel, Bonnie y Will al ser demasiado lindos y Ukeables estaban ahí con las chicas, aunque Will por alguna razón le dolían las caderas y Bonnie al estar embarazo no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y Mérida pues… ella simplemente no quería hacer nada.

Mérida: estoy aburrida, mejor hubiera ido con los chicos a buscar a Hiro.

Elsa: deja de holgazanear y ayúdanos

Mérida: ustedes están… ah~ tan lejos

Elsa: ¬¬

Anna: ¿en dónde estará ese mocoso?

Elsa: no lo sé, por algo lo están buscando ¿no?

Chica: *asoma la cabeza por la ventana* ¿y si…?

Ethel: no digas eso, ¡Saory ya no lo quiere y estoy segura de que no está con ella!

Chiara (Toy Chica): el pastel ya casi esta…

Chica: bien, ya voy

La chica rubia volvió a la cocina, mientras las demás seguían con lo suyo.

Con los chicos…

Hiccup: McQueen, tengo hambre

McQueen: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Jack: pues, no lo sé tal vez descansar un rato e ir a comer ¿no?

McQueen: ¿Tadashi que dices?

Tadashi: pues, está bien… vamos a comer

La búsqueda no había dados frutos, no habían encontrado a ninguno de los desaparecidos, ya luego de decidirse en dónde comer, terminaron yendo a una taberna "familiar"

Jack: yo quiero pollo

Foxy: yo quiero un gran filete término medio, una rasión de papas fritas, una malteada de chocolate, una rebanada de pizza, ¿tienen pasta? Oí que en Italia la pasta es genial… quiero un plato de pasta y un plato de lasaña, unos raviolis, un poco de fritatta, y…

Freddy: alto Alex, parece que el embarazado fueras tu

Foxy: oye, el de los síntomas soy yo

Freddy: ¿?

Mesero: en seguida señor…

Bill: ¡yo quiero chocolate!

Phill: ¡no! No toleras lo dulce

Bill: ¡por favor! *hace carita de cachorro*

Phill: si a Will no le funciona menos a ti

Bill: amargado ¬¬

Golden suspiro aburrido por las peleas de estos tipos locos, saco su celular y abrió su Whatsapp en el grupo que Marion había hecho para mantenerse comunicados.

 **XxWhasha de GoldenxX**

 **Golden: hola, ¿hay noticias?**

 **La sepsi marioneta: para nada mijo**

 **La pollita fujoshi: Marion ¿Qué onda con tu nombre?**

 **La sepsi marioneta: soy sepsi**

 **Alfredo Fazbear: Holi**

 **Golden: Freddy, ¿estoy a tu lado y me hablas por aquí?**

 **Alfredo Fazbear: ni modo no me quieres U-U**

 **Alfredo de juguete: ¡holata!**

 **Golden: ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Toy Freddy?**

 **Alfredo de juguete: si mí querido oso amarillo estoy en el Whasha Bv**

 **Golden: en fin, ignoro a Eddy y díganme chicas… ¿hay alguna noticia?**

 **La reina de hielo: ¡el vestido esta precioso!**

 **La arquera cool: sep**

 **Chica de juguete: ¡el pastel esta genial!**

 **Ethel: ¡¿ya encontraron a Hiro?!**

 **Golden: aun no, pero descubrimos que Ruma estaba en el hospital y que Spring, Vincent, Yoko y Scott están con Saory**

 _Saory Cipher se ha agregado al grupo_

 **Golden: ¿khé?**

 **Alfredo Fazbear: ¿Saory?**

 **La pollita fujoshi: ¡brujería!**

 **La Senpai: ¿de qué me perdí?**

 **El dorito sepsi: ¡¿Dónde estás?!**

 **La sepsi marioneta: ¡nos precopas!**

 **Rayo McQueen: preocupas***

 **La sepsi marioneta: eso, ¿Dónde estás?**

 **Ethel: ¡¿Hiro está contigo?!**

 **La Senpai: nah, no les dire donde estoy y sobre lo de Hiro ni yo sé dónde esta**

 **La uva con patas: tengo hambre**

 **Golden: nadie pidió que hablaras**

 **La uva con patas: no más por eso te meteré el celular por la derecha**

 **Golden: ¿khé?**

 **Tadashi: ¿Dónde está mi hermano?**

 **La Senpai: yo que se**

 **Rayo McQueen: … yo también tengo hambre**

 **Tadashi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dejen de salirse del tema!**

 **La Senpai: yo también tengo hambre**

 **El zorro: estamos comiendo ¡yo pedí fritatta!**

 **La Senpai: ¡dame!**

 **El zorro: nah**

 **Tadashi: ¬¬**

 **Alfredo Fazbear: Foxy parece embarazado**

 **La Senpai: ¿están haciendo yaoi?**

 **El zorro: no :) mejor vete a la mierda niñata**

 **La Senpai: a la mierda tu t(OwOt)**

 **La sepsi marioneta: ¿han visto a Will?**

 **Phill C: ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Tampoco está?!**

 **La sepsi marioneta: no, si está aquí… es que es muy besho**

 **Phill C: ¬¬**

 **La Senpai: bueno me voy**

 _Saory Cipher ha abandonado el grupo_

 **Tadashi: ¡Saory, no!**

 **El zorro: ¡puta niña!**

 **El dorito sepsi: yo sigo con hambre, comamos**

 **Tadashi: ¡Bill!**

 **El dorito sepsi: ¿khé?**

 **Fuera del chat**

Tadashi: ¿Dónde está Saory?

Bill: ¿Dónde está mi comida?

Phill: ¡Bill Cipher deja de pensar en comida!

Bill: soy tu hermano menor ¡aliméntame!

Golden: ¬¬

El mesero llego con la comida que habían pedido, Foxy y Bill comían como si no hubieran comido en años.

Unas horas después…

Bill: ¿Quién paga?

Todos menos Phill: ¡yo no!

Phill: ¿enserio Bill?

Bill: por lento te fregaste mijo

Phill solo bufo y busco entre su saco su billetera, y pago la comida ¡en verdad era cara! Y luego de pelear un rato con Bill siguieron con la búsqueda.

Más tarde, ya derrotados los chicos se dirigían al hotel donde estaban las chicas, entraron encontrándose con Ethel, con un hermoso vestido blanco largo hecho de hielo, un velo igual y muy hermosa.

Bill: ¡que linda!

Elsa: les dije que el vestido quedaría hermoso

Anna: Sipi pero… ¿y Hiro?

Tadashi: no lo encontramos

Will: ¿no han intentado… no se… llamarle?

Chicos: *facepalm*

Tadashi bufo sacando su celular y marco el número de Hiro.

Todos aguardaron en silencio, hasta que el sonido de un celular les llamo la atención; el sonido provenía del baño. Foxy se dirigió al lugar y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con…

Foxy: ¿Hiro?

Hiro estaba dormido en la bañera, tenía su ropa de pijama y estaba muy adormitado.

Hiro: *zzzzzzz*

Foxy: no me queda de otra *suspira* *Jumpscare*

Hiro: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ethel: ¡Hiro!

Hiro: ¡Ethel!

Tadashi: ¿¡Estuviste todo este tiempo dormido en la bañera!?

Hiro: ahmmm, eso creo.

McQueen: ¡Recorrimos todo Italia buscándote!

Elsa: ¡pensamos que te había ido con Saory!

Hiro: estuve aquí todo el tiempo

Tadashi: ya lo note ¬¬

Phill: ahora sabemos que toda la culpa la tiene Bill

Bill: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Phill: por tus fiestas

Bill: no puedo discutir con esa lógica

Las chicas solo bufaron y levantaron a Hiro de la bañera para pasar a prepararlo para la boda, tiempo después habían terminado con todo.

Tadashi: ¡mi hermanito!

Elsa: ¡nuestro bebé!

Jack: ¡Se va a casar!

Todos: awwwww

Hiro: ¬¬

Ethel: bien, hay que irnos

Con todo ya listo solo debían ir a la playa donde Francesco dijo que sería la boda.

Tadashi: pero… ¿y Francesco?

¿?: Ciao il mios amichi

Todos: ¡Francesco!

El joven italiano venia en compañía de una limosina adornada de flores blancas donde se transportaría la joven novia.

Francesco: Va bene, ascolta... e non abbiamo molto tempo a sinistra. dobbiamo andare veloce!

Todos: wtf?

McQueen: no todos hablan italiano

Francesco: ¡solo vámonos!

La novia subió rápido a la limusina junto con todas las chicas y los chicos que aduras penas estaban elegantes subieron al auto de Francesco y de McQueen.

McQueen: oye ¿y Ruma?

Francesco: lo fui a recoger, recordaba donde estaba

Foxy: ¿y Saory?

Francesco: ya verán

Algunos chicos partieron en el auto de McQueen y el novio y los otros chicos subieron al de Francesco, en el transcurso Francesco les platico por los lugares donde estuvo buscando a la joven fujoshi, hasta que la encontró preparando algunas cositas que no quería revelar.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a una de las playas de Italia; Ethel bajo de la limusina encontrándose con todo arreglado.

Ethel: oh, mai

Las chicas: gad

Ethel: ¡Esto es perfecto!

Exclamo la joven observando cada detalle, todo estaba genial y había una gran alfombra blanca hasta el altar donde estaba Saory esperándolos.

Saory: hasta que aparecen

Dijo la fujoshi, Ethel se acercó a ella abrazándola mientras no paraba de sonreír.

Ethel: ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Saory: no es nada

Ethel: recuérdame llevarte a Francia para tu boda

Francesco: Nop, jamás la llevare a Francia

Saory: cállate, no impedirás que conozca a Adrien

Hiro: ¡rápido los invitados llegan!

Y el pelinegro tenía razón, las personas comenzaban a llegar; de entre ellos se distinguía 007camarena entre otras personas que también participaron en el show. Ethel y Hiro se acercaron al altar donde se encontraba Ruma para la boda civil. Sin duda esto sería genial.

Horas después…

Padre: ¿Hiro, aceptas a Ethel como tu legítima esposa?

Hiro: yo…

Ethel: ¡¿?!

Hiro: acepto

Padre: ¿y tú Ethel, aceptas a Hiro como tu legitimo esposo?

Ethel: acepto

Padre: lo que ha unido dios, que no lo separe nadie… puedes besar a la novia

Las personas aplaudieron cuando los novios se dieron un beso, Tadashi estaba feliz por su hermano.

Horas después…

En aquella playa de blanca arena, se llevaba a cabo la recepción de la boda, todos los invitados bailaban y festejaban, incluso Bill había sacado a bailar a fuerzas a Dipper.

Saory: fue una genial boda ¿no?

Foxy: concuerdo

Jack: cierto, pero… ¿alguien realmente recuerda lo que paso ayer?

Yoko: yo si, fui el único que no se embriago

Saory: yo tampoco tome nada ¿Por qué no recuerdo?

Yoko: yo que se

Phill: ¿entones no recuerdas que conocimos a Rebecca Sugar?

Saory: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Will: si, también conocimos al creador de "más allá del jardín" cuyo nombre olvide

Saory: ¡¿A ÉL TAMBIÉN?!

Phill: e incluso a Alex Hirsch

Saory: *llorando* ¡¿A ALEX HIRSCH?!

Phill: yep

Saory: maldita seas vida, maldita seas… conocí a mis Senpais y no lo recuerdo

Elsa: no te preocupes Saory, algún día volverás a verlos

Saory: ¿tú crees?

Elsa: si ^^

Anna: cierto, incluso conocimos a Enrique Iglesias

Saory: ¡¿Qué?!

Jack: Anna, mejor cállate

Anna: ¿Qué? no es como si le hubiera dicho que conocimos a Elentori

Saory: ¡¿Elentori?!

Todos: ¡ANNA!

Luego del pequeño lio que armo Anna, todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta; todo por fin había terminado bien, y colorín, colorado…

Saory: ¿enserio?

Narrador: ok, despídete tu

Saory: ok, ok… y otra vez les agradezco todo su apoyo, los amo a todos.

Todos los participantes: ¡gracias por todo, nos vemos!

 _Colorín, colorado este Fanfic se ha acabado._

 ** _Fin_**


	12. Extra: aviso y respondiendo cositas!

**Extra: Aviso y respondiendo cositas!**

* * *

Saory: Holo

Bill: ¿seguiras?

Saory: no...

Bill:¿tons?

Saory: ¡HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! se quedaron unos reviews los cuales vamos a responder... hoy nos acompañan Frozen

Frozen: ¡Hola!

Saory: y ROTG!

ROTG: ¡hola!

Saory: y Tambien Bill, Will, Phill, Dipper y Mabel :)

P/B/W/Dipper/Mabel: ¡hola!

Saory: y comenzamos!

 **mich**

 **hola bill tienes familia**

Bill: hola Mich! pues... si, tengo... estos dos (señala a Will y Phill)

Phill: hola

Will: holi

Bill: Phill es mi hermano mayor y Will mi hermano menor :)

Saory: osea eres el hijo del medio al cual nadie le presta atencion :D

Bill: ¡Callate!

 **miku**

 **holi**

Todos: ¡Hola Miku!

 **david**

 **por que eres triangulo bill**

Bill: ahmmm, no sé

Saory: por que Alex te creo inspirado en el ojo de la providencia y... el señor mani xD

Bill: aun así soy kawaii y quieres garcharme :D

Saory: eres mi hermano! y eres Bill Cipher! claro que quiero garcharte!

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **Quiero otra temporada! POR FAVOR!**

Saory: oh, bueno... lo siento, ya no escribre otra aqui

Todos: ¡yay!

Saory:¬¬

Todos: digo... owwww~ D:

Saory: pero estoy escribiendo otra con GF :D en Wattpad

 **Guest**

 **j,.-**

Saory: holi

 **laura . gomez .5012**

 **realmente, me en quedado sin palabras haces unos fábrica geniales en leído todas las temporadas que has hecho, y realmente ame cada uno de los campitulos y episodios**

Saory: gracias Laura ^^ me alegra que haya gustado todo! :D

 **marrasquino**

 **hola**

Todos: ¡holi!

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Dios ame mi boda gracias saory**

Saory: de nada :D

 **deja que reparen mi computadora o que me dejen ir al ciber para publicar tu boda jejejejejeje**

Saory: ¿yo? casarme, pfff

Jack: pense que ibas a casar con Francesco

 **me encanto y tu donde quieres tu boda ok gracia te quiero me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye**

 **Pd1 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Saory: ^^

 **Guest**

 **te concideras bueno o malo**

Saory: ¿yo? bueno, no sé... un poco de ambos :D

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ok que malo que regreses a la escuela y el fic tomadashi todos los que respondiron bien nada mas que era mi grupo favorito si quieren diganme la respuesta en pm y así sabré quien gano jejejejejeje me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye**  
 **Pd1 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: okay

 **Anonimus**

 **Esperó que después publiques otra secuela, este tipo de fics son bastante entretenidos sobretodo por el echó que todos participan, esperó que te vaya bien.**

Saory: bueno, ya no escribire otra así aqui... o quien sabe :)

Elsa: no, mejor respeta las reglas ^^

Saory: quiza ^^

Todos: ¬¬

Saory: muy bien, quiero darles las gracias otra vez por haber comentado y seguido este fanfic... y quiero invitarlos a que vallan a mi Wattpad... por que ahi estoy teniendo mas actividad :) de hecho pense en irme completamente a Wattpad... pero... ¡Fanfiction es mi hogar! digo... aqui creci como escritora y conoci tantas personas maravillosas! :D bueno, quien sabe... quiza aun este aqui... ah, tambien los invito a mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi: Amy Hatsune de Hamada :) muy bien, Ya Nee!

Todos: ¡Ya Nee!

\- Saory N. Cipher


End file.
